The Return of Black Dranzer
by Shadowlocke Prime
Summary: Kai's past is a mysterious one, but Nyru's is even more mysterious. Just who is Nyru, and what are her connections to Kai? What does their past hold and who are the Shadow Children? And just what are all the Spirits that circulate around Nyru?
1. Chapter 1

**This story belongs to Vampirium Necrolai (who now goes by the name of Ninja Frogger on Crack). She has given me permission to take over her story, seeing as she will no longer be working on it. All credit goes to her. All worship Vampirium Necrolai. May her muse rest in peace.**

**Prologue **

**Moscow, Russia… **

"**Kai, shouldn't we be heading back by now? I mean, we did promise to meet the others in twenty minutes." I say.**

"**I know Nyru. But I want my Beyblade." my brother, Kai, responds.**

"**Beyblade?" I ask.**

"**You know that sport that all those rich kids have been playing? It's called Beyblade. I want one too." Kai says.**

"**Kai, we aren't rich. We're lowly street rats." I say.**

"**We haven't always been! We were rich once too, remember!" Kai says hotly.**

"**I remember Kai! But that was _before_ the accident! The one that left me marked as inhuman. The one that everyone presumed I _died _in! Remember! Do you not remember _that?_" I say just as, if not more, hotly.**

"**Yeah I remember." Kai says, cooling down.**

"**Shh." I say.**

"**What is it?" Kai asks.**

"**Somebody's coming up the stairs." I reply.**

"**It must be them." Kai says.**

"**Didn't you say they told you to come alone?" I ask.**

"**Yeah, but you're my sister. You don't cause trouble." Kai replies.**

**I look at him with worry. Shaking my head, I whisper, "I have a _really_ bad feeling about this."**

"**Hush." Kai shushes.**

**I listen to the banging on the stairs, the sound of people coming up them. Ducking behind Kai, I watch as slowly, one by one, the men appear. My eyes narrow as I see the insignia on their trench coats; it's the emblem of Balkov Abbey. Kai ignores me and speaks straight to the one who seems to be the leader of these thugs.**

"**Do you got it?" Kai asks.**

"**Yes." the man replies, motioning to one of his groupies. The thug responds by holding out his hand, in which I see a small top.**

"**Are you alone?" the man asks Kai.**

"**Not exactly." Kai answers.**

"**What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" the man says. I can see his face growing red, and I know he's mad.**

"**I know, I know." Kai says, raising his hands in defense. "But I brought my twin sister with me. We always stay together."**

"**We told you to come alone." the man says angrily. The man's face is turning purple, and a small noise excapes my throat.**

"**Sheesh. I didn't think you would mind. She never causes trouble." Kai says.**

"**She _is_ trouble. We didn't want anyone else to see this. A'well. Get her boys." the man says.**

**I look at Kai, then at the men who are slowly advancing on us.**

"**I _knew_ this was a bad idea!" I whisper to Kai.**

"**Just run." Kai whispers back.**

"**What about you?" I ask, worry in my voice.**

"**Don't worry about me. Run!" Kai whispers with a fierce undertone.**

**I dart away from my brother, heading towards the stairs. One of the men moves to grab me, blocking my way. I quickly dart out of his range, only to see that the stairs are now blocked. Two of the men start to approach me. I back up slowly. My foot hits a piece of wood, and I hear it slide across the floor. **

**Clack clack-clack clack-clack.**

**I hear the sound of the wood hitting the ground outside the window.**

**~Great. No glass.~ I think to myself.**

**The men slowly push me back into the window. I feel my foot hit open air. I look behind me, fear seeping into my eyes. One wrong move and I'll fall to the ground two stories below.**

"**Kai? Kai, help me." I whimper pleadingly.**

"**Hold on Nyru. I'm coming." I hear Kai say.**

**Out of the corner of my eye I see Kai running toward me, but my eyes are mainly fixed on the thugs in front of me. They are almost on me. I step back. I yelp in surprise, then scream.**

"**Kaiiii!" I scream as I fall.**

"**Nyruuuu!"**

**I can just see Kai hanging over the edge of the window, hand stretched out in an attempt to catch me. The look on his face is one of agony.**

"**Kaiiiiiii!" I scream again.**

"**Nyruuuuuuu!"**

**I know in my heart that his voice will be the last thing I ever hear. As I fall, I know that my life is over.**

**Suddenly I feel energy flowing in my body. I see white light burst from my body, and surround me. Then I hit the ground. As I do, I whisper one last time "Kai.". I know now that I'll live, and that when I wake up, I won't remember anything, let alone Kai.**

**Faces swim in front of me. I don't know the people, nor do I know what they are saying.**

**Slowly the light is fading, and with it, my memory. I grip onto the one memory that is most important to me for as long as I can- the memory of my brother. Then everything goes black, and with the coming of total darkness, my memory goes with it.**

"**It was amazing. We watched the entire thing. She came flying out of this window, and we both knew that if we didn't do something, she'd die. She came flying out backwards, so when she fell she hit the back of her head, but the amazing part is how she's still alive." I hear someone say.**

"**Ya. When she came flying out, we both knew that we couldn't reach her in time to catch her, but we had to try anyways. Halfway on our way to get her, this amazing white light just burst out of her body and surrounded her. It looked like a phoenix, ya know, but it was pure white. It stopped her from dying, but she still got hurt pretty bad." another voice says.**

"**We heard yelling from up in the building that she fell from. I went in to check it out, but no one was there. I remember hearing a boy's voice yelling 'Nyru.'" the first voice says.**

**I hear the name and it sounds familiar, but means nothing to me.**

"**Nyru? Did she say anything, a name perchance?" a third voice joins the conversation.**

"**Actually, ya, she did. She said 'Kai.' Why?" the second voice says.**

**I hear Kai's name and it sparks a memory. I see Kai's face for a brief moment, then it fades, and it's just a name to me, it means nothing.**

"**Just as I thought! You two are new around here aren't you? Visiting Russia?" the third voice asks.**

"**Y-yes. How did you know?" the first voice says.**

"**Anyone who lives anywhere in Russia knows the names Nyru and Kai." The third voice says.**

"**Nyru and Kai?" the second voice asks.**

"**Yes. Nyru and Kai. They've made quite a reputation for themselves. They're around eight years old, twins. Both are respected by rich and poor, street urchin and millionaire. Although they themselves are street urchins, it is rumored that they were once rich, but gave up everything to help those that they help now. They stop street brawls, and even have a 'gang' of street urchins. The main thing that gets people to respect them though, is their abilities. Nyru has the ability to sense danger and the ability that you saw today, among other things. Kai has the sense of great leadership and is gifted with the ability of learning quickly, among other things." the third voice says.**

**I hear him talking about Kai and me. Brief flashbacks flash through my mind, then they're gone. The man's words mean nothing to me, because that's all they are, words.**

**I open my eyes. All around me there are blankets and expensive equipment. I'm obviously in a hospital, but I don't know what a hospital is. I see the equipment, and curiosity fills me. I crawl to the end of the bed and start to play with some of the equipment. I play with the rubber gloves for quite awhile. I pull on them, put them on my feet, stretch them over my head, everything that I can think of. I'm in the middle of chewing on one when the doctor actually notices me.**

"**Hey! No. No, no, no! The gloves are not for chewing on!"**

**I can see three people behind the doctor. Two are dressed like everyday people, but one is wearing white. All three are laughing.**

"**I came in to tell you Doctor Marik, that she has the most sever case of amnesia that I've ever seen." the lady in white says, still laughing hard.**

"**Yes, yes. Thank you Scarlett." Doctor Marik says absently.**

"**And Doctor." Scarlett says.**

"**Yes." Doctor Marik says, turning to face Scarlett, the glove in his hand.**

"**I've called every orphanage in Moscow, even some that aren't. None will take her. Balkov Abbey won't even take her, and they're known for taking urchins that are almost dead in." Scarlett says.**

"**Then what are we going to do with her?" Doctor Marik asks.**

"**I've been thinking on that. My sister in Japan, Silk, she might take her in. I've told Silk everything that is known about Nyru and Kai, and taking in the famous Nyru might make my sister overjoyed." Scarlett says.**

"**Do it. Be sure to tell her about Nyru's amnesia." Doctor Marik says.**

"**Okay."**

**Pulling a phone out of her pocket, Scarlett soon has her sister on the line.**

"**Silk? It's Scarlett. You remember the girl that I've been telling you about." Scarlett says.**

"…"

"**Yeah that's the one. Her name's Nyru, remember? Well, how would you feel about taking her in?"**

"…"

"**You will? Great!"**

"…"

"**Yes, yes, of course. As you know, her name is Nyru and she's around eight years old. Unfortunately, we don't have much else personal info on her. We do know this though. She recently hit her head very hard, causing the most extreme case of amnesia that I've ever seen. And there is a chance of coma's until her memory is restored."**

"…"

"**How will you be picking her up?"**

"…"

"**Shunshae? Plane?"**

"…"

"**Oh. Well I guess I'll be on the roof with Nyru. See ya sis."**

"…"

**Scarlett hangs up her phone, then puts it back in her pocket. She looks at the doctor, then at me. I've managed to get a hold of another glove and my innocent eyes gaze up at her. Scarlett laughs, then picks me up.**

"**It will be a few hours before Shunshae and Silk get here. Why don't you three get some sleep?" Scarlett says as she gently works the glove out of my hands. I let go with a yawn and snuggle into her arms. She smiles gently and starts to hum a soothing melody. I yawn, then sigh softly before quietly drifting off to sleep.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the original story has three chapters out, I'm posting those three chapters, plus a new one. So here's the second chapter. All hail Vampirium Necrolai and my her muse rest in peace.**

**Chapter 1**

**Nozomi Village, Japan...**

**Seven Years Later…**

**I open my eyes to see the pale moon hanging above me. It's still dark out and the position of the moon tells me it's about three in the morning. I slip out of my hammock and quietly leave the village. At the edge of the village, the mountain and the village meet. I slowly start to climb the mountain. Three statues come into sight- the statues of an angel, a basilisk and a giant wolf.**

**The village has a legend that these statues are actually three ancient guardians who over time became imprisoned in stone. The Elders believe that someone is destined to be partnered with the 'Ancient Spirits' as they call them. But they also say that only one who speaks their names, and who has been touched by the ancient beasts of past, can wield the power that they control. I know their names. The angel is Luna, the basilisk, Infiniti, and the giant wolf, Esveron. Their names came to me years ago, when I was in a coma.**

**I have never spoken their names; actually, to tell the truth, I haven't spoken for as long as I can remember. Tonight, though, something pulls at me to say their names. I fight the urge to speak, and instead I touch the statue that is Luna. My mind flashes back to the image that I first saw of her- an angel in white with her arms crossed over her chest, wings spread out behind her as if she is in mid-flight. Her eyes are closed, but somehow I know that her eyes are pure white, and that they see not just the world, but truth as well. Her toes are pointed down, and around her left ankle are two golden bangles. Her body glows with a radiance that isn't from this earth, but for some reason, I feel like I've felt this radiance before. I let her name slide across my tongue without saying it, and as I do, her name crosses my mind. Luna, Angel of Tranquility.**

**I feel a burst of energy throughout my body, and I feel as if a change, small but still there, has come over me.**

**I open my eyes and cross over to the statue that is Infiniti. Closing them again, I picture him as I first saw him. A giant black snake, about the size of a sequoia tree, with fangs the length of a full-grown porpoise. His eyes are black and lidless; it feels like he can stare right to your soul. His eyes have the power to freeze you right where you stand, his fangs, with the powerful venom that runs through them, the ability to kill you in seconds. I let his name roll over my tongue without it leaving my lips, and as it does it floats through my mind. Infiniti, the Basilisk of Shadows.**

**My mind, which has always felt shrouded, becomes shrouded more. Then, suddenly the dark clouds are gone.**

**I open my eyes. It's clear that something is happening when I touch the ancient statues. Am I the one that the Elders say is destined to be with the Ancient Spirits? Maybe. As far as I know, I've never made contact with any Ancient Spirits, or beasts of the past as the prophecy goes. **

**I walk over to the statue of Esveron and hover in front of it. Then I stretch out my hand and touch the mighty wolf's head. In my mind, I see Esveron as she first appeared to me. A giant wolf, covered from nose to tail in beautiful fur. Most of her fur is white, but there are black streaks mixed in. She has black stockings on her left front foot and right rear foot. Her muzzle is black and so are the tips of her ears. Around her neck is a silver guard, like protective armoring. Silver bangles hang off her paws; two on each of her mighty feet. A silver moon is pierced into her right ear, a bloodstone into her left one. Her eyes are of the purest blue, the color of the ocean, but at the same time, they are cold and icy. Esveron, Wolf of Honor.**

**As her name slides over my tongue without ever touching my lips, it hovers in my mind. My spirit, which up until this point has always felt dampened, suddenly takes flight. With the newfound freedom of my spirit, I find that my determination is also growing stronger, as is my will.**

**Opening my eyes, I hover for several seconds in front of the statues before bowing to them and then passing to a tree hidden behind them. The tree has a hole in the trunk about halfway up, and that's where I stop climbing.**

**I pull my training clothes out of the hole. Then I strip and change in the shadows of the night, a difficult task from high up in a tree. When I'm done changing, I shove my clothes into the hole and pull out my Beyblade, sword and belt. Putting on the belt, I attach my Beyblade to the sword and then clip my sword on my belt.**

**Quietly I jump from the tree, landing in a crouching position. With the silence of a spirit, I walk up the mountain. I only stop once, at the graveyard to bow. I don't want the wrath of the spirits upon me.**

**At the top of the mountain, I stop to look down at the village that's been my home for as long as I can remember. I don't remember a lot. A lot of my life has been spent in comas, and because of that, I look younger than I really am.**

**I scold myself, telling myself to stop thinking about it. It can't be helped, so why worry about it.**

**Turning around, I head down the other side of the mountain. After about twenty minutes of climbing over boulders and jumping down from rocks, I stop at a rock that looks like a bowl. Unclipping my sword, I swing it with everything I have. The Beyblade soars off the tip and into my homemade dish. My blade circles the dish several times before settling to a steady spin in the center.**

**~Attack! Now!~ I give the command mentally, as I've been doing for four years now. I've found that controlling my Beyblade mentally gives me better control, and on top of that, it allows me to keep my opponent in check by catching them off guard, as they never know what I'm going to do.**

**My Beyblade rockets out of the dish and hits a rock with enough force to kill a bear- had I been attacking one. My Beyblade flies back to my hand and I catch it with ease. Attaching my blade to my sword, I swing again with everything I have.**

**~ATTACK.~**

**This time the command is more than a simple 'okay, just do it.' I am practically screaming in my mind. I've trained for four years, pounded away at this rock all this time, and I haven't even dented it. I want to do something, even if it's just a chip out of the rock.**

**My blade rockets out of the dish again, hitting the rock and soaring back to my hand. I haven't even chipped the rock. Like always.**

**~I won't give up! I've beaten at this rock day after day for the last four years. I'm not going to give up now!~ I tell myself.**

**Attaching my Beyblade to my sword, I swing with all my force, wrenching a muscle, but in my mind I'm screaming.**

**~I'm _not_ going to give up. _Not_ now. _Not_ _ever__!_~**

**A brilliant light suddenly starts to shine. I cover my eyes with my arm, but in vain. I can still see the light. It seems like it's growing, covering the entire mountain. When it dims, I see three figures in front of me- three figures I recognize. **

**~B-b-but how? The legend? Then it's true? How did you get free?~ the questions race through my mind as I try to get a grip on reality.**

_**_You set us free young one. By touching us and speaking our names, you freed us. _**_

**~Luna…~ in awe, I can do nothing more then get her name through my mind.**

_**_Yes young one, that is my name._**_

**I shake my head to clear it, then let my thoughts flow.**

**~But…But how can I be the one who freed you? The legend clearly states that the chosen one has to be touched by beasts of the past- or Ancient Spirits as creatures such as yourselves are called now a days. I've never been touched by "beasts of the past."~ I'm trying to piece things together in my mind, and I'm unaware that they can hear my thoughts, even though some are thoughts of distress.**

_**_Are you sure?_**_

**I'm startled out of my thoughts by Infiniti's voice. Even though he's a basilisk, somehow I can understand his hissings.**

**__You do not remember anything of your life before coming to Nozomi Village, correct? So how do you know if you where touched or not _before_ you came here?_ _**

**~ I don't.~ I hang my head in shame. Clearly he can see all my memories as well as I can. Well, all the ones I have. He can read my mind like a book.**

_**_I can, yes, but I do not._**_

**I look up at him in shock. Those thoughts were meant to be private.**

_**_If you wish to regain you're lost memories, you must find the tombstone in the graveyard that bears your last name._**_

**I look up at the giant wolf, not quite understanding him.**

**~Esveron…?~ there is a question in my mind, one I can't ask, as I don't know what it is.**

_**_To find you lost memories, go to the graveyard and find the tombstone that bears your last name. We cannot tell you which one it is. Meditate at the tombstone on the night of the full moon, and your memories will return. Butyou must fast for three days prior to the full moon. Understand? _**_

**~Yes. Thank you ever so much.~ I whisper in my mind.**

**I know that the full moon is in just four days. I should find the tombstone, and quickly. I turn to head to the graveyard but Luna's voice stops me.**

_**_One more thing. You need to keep us with you at all times. You'll find our Beyblades extremely useful._**_

**~Beyblades? I've only used one Beyblade in my entire life, and that's the one in the dish!~ my mind is frantic with the possibility of losing my only friend in these mountains.**

_**_Do not worry. We stay hidden most of the time. When you want to use us is when we show. As the Angel of Tranquility, I appear as an angel talisman. Keep me around you neck until you want to use my Beyblade. When you do, hold on to the angel and say, 'Luna, Tranquility of thy heart.'_**_

**With those last words, Luna disappears and in my hand is a talisman, held by a chain. Gently, I put it around my neck.**

_**_As the Basilisk of Shadows, I appear as a serpent armband. Keep me on your right arm until you want to summon me. When you do, take off the armband and say, 'Infiniti, Shadows of thy mind.'_**_

**With those last words, Infiniti disappears and in my hand is a serpent armband. Gently, I slip it on my arm. It's so big, it slides all the way up.**

_**_As the Wolf of Honor, I appear as a wolf-hilted dagger. Keep me on your right thigh until you need me. When you do, say, 'Esveron, Honor thy soul.'_**_

**With those last words, Esveron disappears and in my hand is a wolf-hilted dagger, and attached is a piece of leather, just large enough to fit around my thigh. Gently, I strap it around my right leg.**

**With everything taken care of, I pick up my practice blade, then hike to the top of the mountain. I can see people in my village, I think I see Silk. From the look of things, she's trying to find something. Then I realize that what she's trying to find is _me_.**

**~Should I go down and let her know I'm okay?~ I ask myself. ~Naa. I've been gone longer then this before. Silk will know I'm okay.~**

**Heading down the mountain, everything is fine until I trip over a rock. As I look at the rock, I notice it looks sort of familiar. Then it hits me. It looks like the fabled creature of Japan, the Kappa. I dig it up; it's no bigger then my fist.**

**~I'll look at it later, after I'm done in the graveyard.~ I tell myself.**

**I continue on my way down the mountain, and soon I've reached the graveyard. Opening the gate, I wander inside. I look over the different tombstones and saying the different names in my mind.**

**~Natsumi, Hoshi, Ozuki, Moriyama, Hirada, Yamaguchi, Hikari, Hiwatari.~ I say each name in my mind, but it's the last one that sparks something.**

**~Hiwatari… Hiwatari… Is that my last name? It has to be. I didn't feel anything when I said the other names, and besides, the name Hiwatari… it sounds somehow… familiar.~ I tell myself.**

**I bow to the tombstone, to the spirit that dwells within the grave.**

**~Master Hiwatari, please hear me. I am Nyru. I have no memory of my past. Please help me regain what is lost to me. Help me remember who I am, my past, where I came from, where I belong.~ I say each word in my mind, putting all of my heart and soul into the words.**

**Bowing again, I sit before the tombstone. I close my eyes, my mind settling into a meditative trance. Slowly, my memory awakens. And with my memory revived, everything comes rushing back.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Vampirium Necrolai's third chapter. The next chapter will be the first chapter that I personally made. Bow down before the mighty Necrolai Vampirium. May her muse rest in peace.**

**Chapter 2**

**Balkov Abbey**

**Ten Years Earlier**

_Wow Kai. What is this place?_

_I'm five again. Everything is as clear as the day it happened. I'm reliving the memory of my accident._

_Don't ask me. I'm not the one who wanted to explore down here._

_I look at Kai. Even at five he is always serious._

_Oh don't go pushing it all off on me. You wanted to explore down here too. You were just as curious, you just don't want to admit it._

_Even at that age, our mental bond is strong._

_Did not!_

_See! What did I say. You just don't want to admit it._

_Kai just huffs at me and continues walking._

_Hey! Come back here! Don't just walk off and leave me alone._

_I scramble after Kai in an attempt to keep up. Without warning, Kai stops, making me run into him._

_Hey! What's the big idea? Stopping like that and making me nearly break my nose._

_I'm grumbling at Kai's sudden stop, but I stop when I see why._

_What _is_ this place?_

_Awe fills me as my eyes travel over the room that we have just entered. Tanks line the room, and in the tanks are animals. Their eyes are closed and they are as still as death._

_I don't know Nyru._

_Kai. I don't like it here. Something is wrong with this place._

_I know. I sense it too Nyru. This place is evil._

_Young as we are, both Kai and I have a keen sense for evil._

_Walking among the tanks, both Kai and I wonder what is happening in this room. What are these animals being used for? Why are they in these tanks? I finally hit upon the answer. How I know the answer, I don't know. I just do._

_Kai! Whoever put these animals in these tanks… Whoever put them here, they're trying to extract the animal's Sacred Spirits!_

_What? That… That's just cruel. Why would anybody do such a thing?_

_I don't know Kai. Right now, thinking about that doesn't matter. Run and get Mum Kai!_

_Why me?_

_Kai always asks things like that. Why me? How come? Why not you? My reason is always the same. Kai is simply better at things than I am._

_Because you're the faster one Kai. Hurry! Go and get Mum!_

_Right!_

_Nodding his head, Kai runs off. I watch as he disappears around the corner. The one thing I don't tell Kai is that I don't want him to get hurt. We both know that this area is off limits. And I know that somebody is bound to check around here sooner or later._

_If only there was some way to free you._

_I'm talking to myself, but at the same time, I'm speaking to the animals. Suddenly the eyes of the great red dragon in front of me open. He shakes his head, like he's trying to tell me something. It takes me several seconds to figure out what he's saying. _

_Oh! Are you trying to tell me that there is no way to free you?_

_The great dragon nods his head. The sadness in his eyes fills my heart and I can feel his despair, his pain. _

_No! I won't accept that! I will free you! I don't care if I die in the process! I will! I won't allow you to be hurt any more! No one will get your Sacred Spirits!_

_The great dragon's eyes widen as I rant and he begins to shake his head, first slowly, than faster. I know what he's saying: No. Don't throw your life away for us. He might as well be speaking to a wall; I won't listen. He soon realizes this and lets out what I can only guess is a sigh. I watch in awe as the great dragon closes his eyes and begins to glow a brilliant red. Looking around, the air fills with a rainbow of colors as the other animals each start to emit their own glowing colors._

_A white phoenix next to the dragon glows a radiant white, as a tiger glows a stunning silver and a turtle glows a dazzling green. A wolf next to the tiger glows a chilling blue and a fox glows with an aurora aura. A white unicorn glows an peculiar brown, maize I think, as a small elf – a flower elf I realize now – glows an overwhelming forest green._

_To my left, a scarlet phoenix glows with a luminous scarlet air, as a copper griffen next to it glows with a shimmering goldenrod. An jade-colored anaconda glows a extraordinary jade as another snake – a black basilisk – glows a imposing gray._

_To my right, a mermaid glows a hazy navy, as an amber raptor – as in the type of raptor that lived during the dinosaur days – glows a translucent amber. Next to the mermaid, a human-duck creature – I realize now it's a kappa, one of the Japanese mythical creatures of bad luck – glows a shady black, and another human – no, it's a water-child, a water-child glows a dim aqua._

_Behind me, a gold unicorn glows a majestic gold, a red griffen glows a unusual maroon, a two-headed, bronze dragon glows a striking purple, and a giant fire lizard glows a remarkable orange. Next to the two-headed purple dragon, a white dragon glows a bright teal, as a thunderbird glows a vivid yellow. A human… no it's an angel, one of the legendry moon angels. A moon angel glows a soft bronze, and an angel – one of the regular ones – glows a pale beige. _

_**Do you truly want to help us?**_

_I look at the great red dragon in surprise. I'm hearing a 'voice' in my mind and I think it's coming from him, but I'm not sure. My concern for the animals outweighs my uncertainty about the voice._

_Yes. I'll do anything!_

_The dragon nods before motioning to the wall behind me._

_**Fine. On that wall is an emergency destruction switch. Activate it and then run. You should have enough time to get out, and you'll set us free.**_

_I look at the dragon, at the wall behind me, and then back at the dragon._

_I'll activate the switch, but I won't run. Someone may come along and deactivate it, imprisoning you forever. No, I won't let it happen, not while I can still draw breath._

_I say the words as I walk over to the switch, and I know they are upsetting the dragon._

_**You little fool! Don't waste your life on us!**_

_I turn my head to look at the dragon and give him a small smile._

_I'm not wasting my life. I'm doing what I want to do, and that's helping you, so my death isn't in vain._

_The dragon stares at me. I can tell just by looking at him that he's upset, maybe even a little sad. My heart aches for the pain he feels, but I'm happy that I get to help him, happy that I can free him and his friends, even if my life is the cost of their freedom._

_Please don't be sad. I'm happy that I get to help you. When I die, I'll die happy._

_I'm smiling happily at the dragon. A sudden shout catches our attention._

_Hey you! What are you doing here? Get away from that switch!_

_I turn to look at the owner of the voice. A tall, thin man wearing a trench coat stands in the doorway. I glare at him for several seconds before reaching up and lightly tapping the switch._

_You're too late. This place is going to go up in flames soon. The creatures in this lab will be freed; you will no longer be able to do your experiments, nor will you get their Sacred Spirits. I'll never let you get their Spirits. I'll die, but it's worth it._

_I watch the man's face contort with anger and fear. In the end, fear wins over his anger. I watch as he grabs a two-way radio and starts shouting into it._

_Code red! Code red! The emergency destruction switch has been activated! Clear the premises immediately. I repeat, the emergency destruction switch has been activated! Clear the premises immediately._

_A voice immediately responds to the message._

_The emergency destruction switch has been activated? By who? And why?_

_A little girl hit it. She said something about never letting us get the Sacred Spirits. She looks somewhat familiar._

_A little girl activated the emergency destruction! How'd she even know about it?_

_I answer for the man._

_The animals told me. They spoke to me, told me of the switch._

_What's your name girl?_

_I am Nyru Hiwatari, daughter of Tania and Seymour Hiwatari, granddaughter of Voltaire Hiwatari._

_I hear cussing over the radio and I'm taken aback. What is it about me that would make this man cuss?_

_Five seconds until destruction… four… three… two… one…_

_I curl up into a little ball as the countdown reaches zero. I hear the building coming down around me, and I wait for my death._

_**Stop expecting your death. It won't be coming. At least, not yet. **_

_I look up in surprise. Hovering just over me is the great red dragon. With him are the white phoenix, the red griffen, the moon angel, the fox, the basilisk, and the raptor._

_B-But how? Why?_

_**Because you were so willing to sacrifice your life for our freedom, the seven of us have given our freedom for your life. Our spirits will live on in you, will be a part of you. After today, if ever your life is threatened, we will safe you. Of course, there are some side effects to this.**_

_Wh-what sort of side effects?_

_**You will have a keen sense for danger, like that of Akako Dragoon.**_

_**You will have hair as white as the wings of Phantom Dranzer. **_

_**You will have a steadfast determination and steel will, like that of Ronin Griffolyon. **_

_**You will have the wings of light and ever-faithful love of Nozomu Selene.**_

_**You will have the hidden talents of the Kitsune born of Kyoko Artica.**_

_**You will have the ability to twist shadows to your needs, like that of Haya Infiniti.**_

_**You will have a sense of good leadership and an understanding nature, like that of Tomo Raptilya.**_

_I look at the seven hovering over me._

_You call these side affects?_

_**We have protected you from the blast. We can do no for now.**_

_They speak one after another, each speaking for the last. As they finish, they fade away. I start to relax, but seconds later, a block of cement lands at my feet._

_Wait! The building is still collapsing. How do I get out? _

_**Akako Dragoon cannot hear you now young one. But worry not, I will help you. That is, if you wish me to.**_

_Once again I find myself looking above me in surprise. The tiger hovers there. With him are the wolf, the water-child, and the gold unicorn._

_I will gladly accept your help._

_**You do know there will be… consequences.**_

_You mean side effects? Yes. I am prepared and ready for whatever they are._

_**Okay then. We can protect you from the collapsing building, but that is all, at least for today. As with Akako Dragoon and the others, we will protect your life in times of dire need.**_

_I hear you. I ask for nothing else. What are the side effects?_

_**You will have acute senses, speed and agility, like that of Gin Drigger. **_

_**You will have the purity of mind, body and soul, like that of Kin Unicolyon. **_

_**You will have calm, emotionless, icy blue eyes, like those of Artic Esveron. **_

_**You will have the nature of the water-children born of Nami Aquarius. **_

_I nod as I listen to all the side effects that will soon affect me._

_**We have kept our promise. We protected you from the collapsing building. It is all we can do for now.**_

_The voices fade, and as they do, the animals go with them. Now I am truly alone._

_It takes hours, but Kai finds me. The side effects have already done their work, so I don't look like myself. My hair is pure white; it looks like moonlight. I can feel strange energy pulsing through me, and my eyes have turned icy blue._

_When Kai finds me, he's not alone. A man with insane green eyes and purple hair follows close behind him. Kai has to dig me out of the rubble, but other than that, everything's fine._

_Kai, may I suggest moving away from all this rubble? It's dangerous here._

_A chill rushes down my spine._

_Yeah, okay Boris. Come on Nyru; let's move somewhere safe._

_I'm watching Boris carefully, and I see his eyes widen slightly at the sound of my name. Kai has hold of my arm; he's trying to pull me toward Boris, toward danger he doesn't know exists. I shake him off, all the while glaring into Boris's eyes._

_No Kai. This rubble is safer than going over there. That man is dangerous._

_What are you talking about Nyru?_

_I can see the confusion in Kai's eyes and I feel sorry for him._

_Can't you feel it Kai? The aura of evil that radiates from him?_

_I-I don't understand Nyru._

_Kai, Boris is evil. He's the one who was trying to extract the Sacred Spirits from those animals!_

_Wh-What!_

_It's true. I freed the animals by setting the place to explode. I was suppose to die in the explosion, but a few of the animals sacrificed their freedom for my life. Before the explosion, I heard his voice, when a guard found me. The guard warned Boris, via a two-way radio. It gave him enough time to escape._

_Hahahahahahahahaha. You're a very smart girl Nyru. I'll admit, I was a bit surprised to hear that it was Voltaire's granddaughter who found our lab. Not only found it, but activated the emergency destruction switch as well. I'm even more surprised to find you alive. That blast took out everything within a five-block radius. Hundreds of people were killed, and you, you were in the very center of the blast and you're still alive._

_Both Kai and I are glaring at Boris. Does he think this is a joke?_

_Why you-you…_

_I look at Kai in surprise. He rarely shows his emotions, but right now, he doesn't seem to care. Anger fills his face; I think I can see sparks jumping out of his eyes._

_Kai, calm down. This isn't like you. Kai, please…_

_Yes Kai. You might want to listen to your sister. You wouldn't want her to get hurt… would you?_

_I look at Boris in surprise. In his hand is a whip. Where did that come from? I watch as it uncoils and hits the ground. Boris gives it a twitch before whipping it up and lashing out at me. I cringe, waiting for the stinging pain of the whip._

_**You can stop expecting the pain. It won't come.**_

_I'm surprised to find myself looking up yet again. This is the third time I've been saved by the animals I freed. I have a feeling this is going to end just like the other two times; I'm going to be changing even more._

_Thank you for helping me. I've put you through a lot of trouble, always having to be saved._

_**Think nothing of it. I am glad to be able to repay my debt to you.**_

_I look at the turtle in surprise. Is that what he thinks of this as? Repaying a debt? I look at the other two behind him, the angel and the scarlet phoenix. Do they think of this the same way?_

_I appreciate your help, but you should know, you owe me nothing. You have no debt to me. I freed you because I wanted to, because what they were doing to you was wrong._

_**I am not here because I owe you a debt, dear child. I am here because it is only with your help that I can get my revenge.**_

_I look at the scarlet phoenix. Revenge? So, she seeks revenge does she? I think I can help her. I look at the angel._

_What about you? Why are you here?_

_**I am here simply because you called me.**_

_I…called…her? But- how did I call her? Is that rumor that every human has a guardian angel true? Did I free the very angel that was suppose to free me? Or is it the other way around… to free yourself, you have to free your angel?_

_I don't understand… um, h-how did I call you?_

_**Your soul did. The need for guidance and the lack of light in your life… that is what helped. Your soul cried to me for help… and I came.**_

_I think I understand. Um…I know the deal for your protection. What are the side effects?_

_**Straight forward and right to the point. I like that. You will have shell-like defenses, like those of Midori Draciel.**_

_**You will have everlasting hope and undying faith, like that of Chastity Luna.**_

_**You will have a love of fire and heat; the ability to control the temperatures surrounding you, like that of Benno Mercury.**_

_I can see the three of them fading away, hear their voices disappearing._

_**We have done our best to protect you. It is up to you now. We are with you.**_

_I lift my head up, just as the whip comes down again. I raise my arm, taking the brunt of the blow with it. I stagger as I get to my feet, but deep inside, a cold anger starts to burn. I feel sparks start to light, setting fire to the ashes of a long dead fire. My anger takes over, and with it, Benno Mercury takes flight. I can see she plans on using my anger to help her revenge._

_I look at Kai. He's calmed down somewhat, and I can see he's now looking rather scared. Poor Kai… he has no idea of what to do. That's okay, I'll take care of Boris._

_You've crossed the line Boris, and you'll pay. For all the Sacred's you've hurt, for all my friends, you'll die here._

_I can't control myself anymore. It's not even me speaking. Benno Mercury is using my body as a medium, to speak and act. She wasn't kidding when she said only I could help her get her revenge._

_I can see the fear in Boris' eyes; see it in the way his body shakes. I glance at Kai. I can see a mixture of fear and concern in his eyes, with a bit of confusion tossed in. It looks like his concern is winning._

_Nyru? Nyru? What's wrong? Nyru! Please stop this; this isn't you!_

_I look at Kai. I feel my mind surfacing; my consciousness returning. Benno Mercury fights me, fights for control, for her revenge._

_K-Kai? I'm sorry Kai. Benno Mercury… s-she wants revenge for what was done to her. She was using my body as her own._

_It's okay Nyru._

_N-No Kai. I can feel her anger, her hatred. She wants to tear Boris limb from limb._

_Kai looks at me. I'm struggling for control of my body. It's not going to well. He turns back to Boris._

_Listen up Boris. You see how much whatever it is that is in my sister wants you dead. I'll give you two options. You can go back to the others and tell them we're both dead._

_I look at Kai in shock._

_B-But Kai… How?_

_Kai is still glaring at Boris._

_Nyru died in the explosion. To the world, she is now dead. Only you and I know she is alive. I died by throwing myself off that cliff. I went insane with the loss of my sister. Only you know I live. If you tell anyone that we live; you die. That's your first option._

_Both Boris and I stare at Kai. Boris is speechless._

_Your second option is that you can die here and now. The others will come looking for us; and they will never find your body. It will be thrown over the cliff; and they will assume Nyru and myself dead. I'm fine with either one._

_You're bluffing._

_Care to test me? I'd be happy to see you die right here. And I'm sure Benno Mercury would have a wonderful time doing the job._

_Y-You're not bluffing. You're serious!_

_Of course. Now make your choice._

_I won't ever tell that you're alive. Now… I'll be going!_

_Just as I thought._

_We watch as Boris turns and runs off._

_Nyru. Kai. When are we going to eat?_

_It's a year after my accident. I'm six years old and a street orphan. Kai and I run a street gang together, the Shadow Children. It's comprised of children who have no homes, orphans like ourselves. We take them in; try to find a family who will look after them. Some children, unfortunately, run away from their homes. We take them in too. _

_Soon Saryia. Soon._

_Saryia is one of those children. She ran away from home; we found her, half starved and half frozen, about a month after we hit the streets. She was the first of the Shadow Children, soon others followed._

_Shunshe, a girl from a rich family was found in the park. She had a special gift, the power to heal. She wasn't found until I was eight, about six months before my amnesia accident. She was about four years old, and became extremely attached to me. She even had a Bitbeast, Aquarius._

_Then there was Shadou. He was an odd boy. We found him a week after Saryia, and he stayed with us. He was older then Kai and I by two years, but that didn't seem to stop him from following us around, treating us as if we were his leaders._

_Sho was our third recruit. Shunshe was his little sister, but we got Sho long before we got her. Sho also had a healing talent, but Shunshe's was better. Sho was found two months into our street life._

_I'm going to look for some food now. Wanna come Saryia?_

_Sure Shadou._

_I watch the two of them as they leave our 'home'. It's an old hospital that's so run down, the only way to get in or out is the ventilation shafts. Oh, the elevators work just fine. But the first floor is damaged so bad, nothing can get in or out… except through the ventilation shafts._

_Nyru! Nyru!_

_I look up at Sho. He's running toward me as fast as he can, not even heeding the warnings Saryia seems to be shouting at him._

_Nyru! There's a street brawl! In the park! The leader of the Lost Souls vs. the leader of the Wandering Souls._

_Wait. Aren't those two brothers?_

_Yes. But that doesn't mean they won't fight. The truth is, they hate each other._

_I get up. Looking at Kai, I nod before leaving to stop yet another street brawl._

_You think you're so smart, leading that gang of yours._

_Ya, well you think you're the best thing in the world, with that weak gang of yours._

_My gang ain't weak!_

_Yes it is._

_Well, if my gang is weak, yours is downright pathetic. _

_I sit and watch yet another street brawl take place, or at least the beginning of one. I never let things get violent. I just let people insult each other with their words; but the minute things get physical, I step in._

_Watch what you say bro, or you may not be able to say anything at all._

_Is that a threat?_

_You bet it is._

_All right. That's enough you two._

_You shut up. Who asked you for your option, or to interfere for that matter? Who the hell are you?_

_I glare at the leader of the Wandering Souls, staring him down._

_I am Nyru, leader and co-leader of the Shadow Children, sister to Kai, leader and co-leader of the Shadow Children._

_The very air around me is twisting, the temperature rising fast._

_Ah crap bro! Look at what you did! Don't you know you're **never** suppose to piss off a chick._

_I get it! Calm down would ya. And please lady, stop doing that! Yer scaring me. I didn't mean to disrespect ya._

_I calm down. No one has ever called me 'lady' before; I can't decide if I like it or not._

_Okay. And if I catch the two of you fighting again, I'll dunk you in the lake and give you two a lesson the two of you won't soon be forget'n. Now git._

_Yes madam._

_Yes madam._

_I watch the two of them run off before heading back to the hospital that served as our 'home'._

_Nyru. I want you to come with me. I have a Shadow Deal and I want you to supervise it._

_I'm eight again, reliving the memory of what happened the day I came to Japan._

_I turn to look at Kai. I'm getting worried about him. He's been going out a lot, doing 'Shadow Deals' as we call them. Deals with shady people, in dark alleyways where people can't catch you._

_Are you sure Kai? Shadou is better at this sort of thing then me._

_Well no. They asked to see me alone… but so have all my other clients, and I brought you with me._

_I shake my head. Kai is the only one I know who would call the people he makes Shadow Deals with 'his clients'._

_Okay, I'll go._

_A few hours later…_

_Okay you guys. We'll be back around five._

_Okay Kai. See you then._

_See you Nyru._

_I look at Shadou and Saryia. I chill rushes down my spine, a chill I haven't felt in three years._

_Come on Nyru._

_Go on Kai. I'll catch up in a second._

_I turn back to Shadou and Saryia._

_Can I speak with you two for a moment?_

_Sure Nyru. What is it?_

_Shadou and Saryia look at me curiously as I pull them aside._

_Shadou, Saryia. I have a bad feeling about this Shadow Deal. Like we won't be returning. I'm leaving you two in charge. I promise you, I will return. We both will. No matter how many years it takes, we will return, just remember that._

_The Shadow Children were use to this; well sort of. Whenever Kai and I left for any sort of business, we left Shadou and Saryia in charge. This time, they were staying in charge._

_We understand. I'll remember your promise Nyru._

_I know you will Saryia. That's why I made it._

_I turn and run after Kai. I later told him of the promise I made, while we waited for his 'clients' to arrive._

_Kai, shouldn't we be heading back by now? I mean, we did promise to meet the others in twenty minutes._

_I know Nyru. But I want my Beyblade._

_Beyblade?_

_You know that sport that all those rich kids have been playing? It's called Beyblade. I want one too._

_Kai, we aren't rich. We're lowly street rats._

_We haven't always been! We were rich once too, remember!_

_I remember Kai! But that was before the accident! The one that left me marked as inhuman. The one that everyone presumed I died in! Remember! Do you not remember that?_

_Yeah I remember._

_Shh._

_What is it?_

_Somebody's coming up the stairs._

_It must be them._

_Didn't you say they told you to come alone?_

_Yeah, but you're my sister. You don't cause trouble._

_I look at him with worry. Shaking my head, I whisper, I have a really bad feeling about this._

_Hush._

_I listen to the banging on the stairs, the sound of people coming up them. Ducking behind Kai, I watch as slowly, one by one, the men appear. My eyes narrow as I see the insignia on their trench coats; it's the emblem of Balkov Abbey. Kai ignores me and speaks straight to the one who seems to be the leader of these thugs._

_Do you got it?_

_Yes. _

_The man motions to one of his groupies. The thug responds by holding out his hand, in which I see a small top._

_Are you alone?_

_Not exactly._

_What do you mean 'Not exactly'?_

_I can see his face growing red, and I know he's mad._

_I know, I know. _

_Kai raises his hands in defense._

_But I brought my twin sister with me. We always stay together._

_We told you to come alone._

_The man's face is turning purple, and a small noise excapes my throat._

_Sheesh. I didn't think you would mind. She never causes trouble._

_She is trouble. We didn't want anyone else to see this. A'well. Get her boys._

_I look at Kai, then at the men who are slowly advancing on us._

_I knew this was a bad idea!_

_Just run._

_What about you?_

_Don't worry about me. Run!_

_I dart away from my brother, heading towards the stairs. One of the men moves to grab me, blocking my way. I quickly dart out of his range, only to see that the stairs are now blocked. Two of the men start to approach me. I back up slowly. My foot hits a piece of wood, and I hear it slide across the floor. _

_Clack clack-clack clack-clack._

_I hear the sound of the wood hitting the ground outside the window._

_Great. No glass. I think to myself._

_The men slowly push me back into the window. I feel my foot hit open air. I look behind me, fear seeping into my eyes. One wrong move and I'll fall to the ground two stories below._

_Kai? Kai, help me._

_Hold on Nyru. I'm coming._

_Out of the corner of my eye I see Kai running toward me, but my eyes are mainly fixed on the thugs in front of me. They are almost on me. I step back. I yelp in surprise, then scream._

_Kaiiii!_

_Nyruuuu!_

_I can just see Kai hanging over the edge of the window, hand stretched out in an attempt to catch me. The look on his face is one of agony._

_Kaiiiiiii!_

_Nyruuuuuuu!_

_I know in my heart that his voice will be the last thing I ever hear. As I fall, I know that my life is over._

_Suddenly I feel energy flowing in my body. I see I white light burst from my body, and surround me. Then I hit the ground. As I do, I whisper one last time "Kai". I know now that I'll live, and that when I wake up, I won't remember anything, let alone Kai._

_Faces swim in front of me. I don't know the people, nor do I know what they are saying._

_Slowly the light is fading, and with it, my memory. I grip onto the one memory that is most important to me for as long as I can- the memory of my brother. Then everything goes black, and with the coming of total darkness, my memory goes with it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter is all me. It came from my own muse... may Vampirium Necrolai's rest in peace.**

**Chapter 3**

**I open my eyes. It's all come back. I remember everything. I look up at the sky. A crescent moon is in midsky; it's midnight. I rise slowly, moving muscles that feel like they haven't been used in months. After stretching, I carefully leave the graveyard. At the gate, I turn and bow.**

**~Thank you Master Hiwatari. You have restored what I thought lost to me forever.~ I pray silently, bowing again.**

**I turn and silently leave the mountain, heading through the village. As I walk through, I stay silent, careful not to wake anyone. As I enter the woods, I hear a voice.**

"**Nyru? Are you really thinking of leaving without saying good-bye?"**

**I turn around, looking for the one who spoke.**

"**Up in the tree."**

**I look up. Sitting on one of the branches, one leg hanging down, is Kage. I sigh before signing to him.**

**Sorry Kage. But you know I won't be 'saying' good-bye. And yes, I was thinking of leaving without saying good-bye. **

**Kage sighs and jumps out of the tree.**

"**Why?"**

**I've regained my memory. I'm off to find my twin brother Kai, and possibly my old friends, Saryia and the other Shadow Children. I have a promise to keep. **

**I turn around to continue on my way.**

"**Wait! Nyru, did you say 'your twin brother Kai'?" Kage asks.**

**I can hear a hit of excitement touched with confusion in his voice. I turn around.**

**Yes. I sign.**

"**There's something I think you should see." he says. "Come with me."**

**I follow Kage back into the village. My eyes narrow as he heads toward Silk's house.**

"**Silk? Silk, you were right. She did try to leave. I brought her back because I want her to see one of those tapes you're always recording." Kage calls.**

"**Whatever for?" Silk asks, coming into view.**

"**Kai." one word leaves his lips.**

"**Kai? The leader of the Bladebreakers? He's a good blader, but what does that have to do with her?" Silk asks, puzzled.**

"**Nyru claims that Kai's her twin brother. It makes some sense, from those rumors you told me." Kage says.**

"**What? I had a feeling you would be leaving after such a long absence, but I _never_ thought you would regain your memory." Silk says. "Well, at least your comas will stop now."**

**What? I sign in shock.**

"**Oh, did I forget to tell you? When you first came here, my sister Scarlett told me you would slip in and out of comas until you regained your memory." Silk says.**

**~Well that's one mystery solved.~ I tell myself.**

**What is this about rumors? The ones that Kage mentioned? **

"**Oh, that. Before you came here, Scarlett told me stories of two children who lived in Moscow, Russia. Their names were Kai and Nyru; they were twins. They lead a street gang together, stopped street brawl between other gangs; a whole bunch of stuff. Nyru had special abilities; so did Kai, but Nyru had more."**

**That was me! **

"**I know. After you hit your head and got amnesia, you were brought here."**

"**Okay, enough idle chat. Silk, the tape please?" Kage says, annoyed.**

**Silk rummages through some of her stuff as Kage turns on the t.v. When Silk finally finds the tape, Kage takes it and puts it in the v.c.r.**

"**3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" two boys shout.**

**A teenage boy with bluish-gray hair launches a red blade as another teenage boy with black hair launches a black blade.**

"**Dranzer! Attack!" the boy with the bluish-gray hair shouts.**

"**Galeon! Attack!" the black-haired boy yells.**

**I stare at the blue-gray haired boy and fall to my knees.**

"**Kai." I gasp.**

"**What?" asks Kage.**

"**I think I'm having hearing problems. Did I just hear you _say_ something?" Silk asks.**

**I look up at her and nod. Silk is looking into my eyes, gazing past the hard, emotionless, pupils and into the pain I feel.**

"**You really do know him, don't you?" she asks.**

**I nod again as I look at the t.v. Getting up, I steady myself before slowly moving to the door.**

**As soon as the moonlight hits me, I run for the woods. I gasp as I run, tears falling for the first time in my life. I keep hearing Silk's words in my head.**

'**The leader of the Bladebreakers? Leader? Bladebreakers? Kai? Kai, the leader of the Bladebreakers… Bladebreakers… Bladebreakers… Bladebreakers…'**

**~It's impossible.~ I tell myself. ~Impossible. Kai was taken by those… those brutes. Taken away. Taken to some place that there is no return from.~**

**I lean against the first tree I reach. Whipping tears away from my eyes, I slowly move deeper into the woods.**

"**Nyru! Nyyyruuu!"**

**I look behind me. I can hear Kage shouting for me, and I know I should let him know where I am. I look at the path ahead of me, then back to where Kage's voice is coming from.**

**~I really should let him rot here in the forest. He's the one who caused me all this pain.~ I tell myself. ~But then again, I would have to feel this pain sometime.~**

**I sigh and turn around, following Kage's voice. I find him sitting on a log, and decide to mess with him.**

**I hide in some bushes and rustle around a bit.**

"**Nyru is that you?"**

**I snort, sounding a bit like a wild pig and laugh silently.**

"**Nyru, this isn't funny. I'm scared."**

**I come out of the bushes. I'm ashamed of myself. I look at Kage. He looks a little like a scared puppy. I start to sign to him that I'm sorry, but Kage stops me.**

"**You don't have to. Your eyes speak for you." he says.**

**I look up at him, then look away.**

"**Anyways, Silk says she wants me to stay with you."**

**I look up at Kage in surprise.**

"**So lets go find your brother and those Shadow Kids of yours." he continues.**

**Shadow _Children_. I correct.**

"**Ya them."**

**I turn around and head back to the path. Plans of how to get to Moscow are already forming in my mind.**

"**So, where are we going?" Kage asks.**

**Moscow. **

"**Moscow? Like as in Moscow, Russia?"**

**Yep. You heard Silk. That's where I came from. You don't think I'd be heading for Moscow, Canada, do you? **

"**So you're going to try and find Kai first?"**

**No. My thoughts were on the Shadow Children, on the promise I made the day I came here. I sign absently.**

"**Oh I thought we where going to look for Kai, since he lives in Russia."**

**What? **

**Kage has my full attention now, and I stare at him.**

"**Ya. He lives in Russia. Don't know exactly where though."**

**I sigh as we step out of the woods and into a meadow. I motion for Kage to quiet down. As I do, I hear a sparrow cry.**

"**Why?" he asks curiously, voice just above a whisper.**

**We're in dangerous territory now. **

"**We are?" he whispers, just as another sparrow returns the call.**

**Don't talk. Use sign language. I motion to him. The very trees have ears and the birds are all spies. **

"**What?" Kage lips.**

**We're in Darkstar territory. Until we reach the gate at the end of this meadow, we have to be careful. **

**Dark-who? Kage signs.**

**Dark_star_. A group of bladers who take offense to anyone who steps on this meadow. **

"**And if you want to cross the meadow, you'll have to get through us."**

**A young girl appears in the grass, closely followed by several other children.**

**You can understand me? I ask her.**

"**Not just me, but all of us. We knew the minute you stepped in the meadow thanks to him." the girl says, motioning to a tree behind me.**

**I look in the tree. A young boy, the same age as her, and looking like her sits there.**

**Your twin? **

"**Yes. How'd you know?"**

**You look alike. I motion to her. Now I have a question. Do you share the mental link that allows you to read each other's minds? **

"**Yes of course. Why do you want to know?"**

**I'll get to that in a minute. Now tell me, if you and your twin got separated, what would you do? **

"**Why, I'd search the world until I found him of course. And I'd demolish anyone who got in my way, that is, if they didn't move." she says.**

**Then would you mind moving out of my way? I ask.**

"**Whatever for? And you still haven't answered why you wanted to know about our mental link."**

**Maybe your brother can answer that _mentally_ for you. **

**I watch the expression on the girls face change from one of confusion to one of recognition.**

"**Oh, now I get it. So, do you have any idea of where to look for your brother?"**

**Kage speaks before I can answer.**

"**Ya. We're heading for Moscow, not only to find her brother, but to find some old friends of hers." he says.**

**I wave my hands, trying to tell him not to say anymore, but he continues.**

"**You called your friends the 'Shadow Children' or something like that, didn't you Nyru?" he asks me.**

**I smack my forehead.**

"**Did you… say… the Shadow Children?" the girl asks.**

**Yes he did. I sign.**

"**The Shadow Children are well known street bladers among us urchins. They're the best. Every street blader wants to be part of them, or like them."**

**I use to lead them with my brother… that is _we_ did… before I fell out of a window in Moscow and lost my memory… and my brother. I sign sadly.**

"**Darkstars assemble! We're going to help you get to Moscow!" the girl says. "By the way, my name's Star."**

**Thank you Star. **

"**Come on. So how do you plan on getting to Moscow?" Star asks as we run through the field.**

**Flying. **

**Flying? As in planes? her brother signs to me.**

**Yep. **

**Cool! Can I go sis? Can I, can I, can I? Pleeeease? **

**I know the last part is suppose to be private, but in his excitement, I think he forgets not to sign.**

"**No Hoshi. The only reason we're even going near the airport is to help Nyru." Star says.**

**I wonder for a moment how she knows by name before remembering that Kage said it in front of them.**

**You've never been in the airport? **

"**No. Our parents died in a plane crash. We've refused to step in the airport since."**

**That's awful. I don't know what happened to my parents. I'm supposed to be dead. So is my brother. **

**What happened that was supposed to kill you? Hoshi asks.**

**My brother and I found a place where some people were trying to take the spirits of animals. I sent Kai to get our mom, but in truth, I was sending him away from danger. I set the place to explode, freeing the animals. I should have died in the blast, but the animals protected me. Everything within a five-block radius was destroyed, so, since I was suppose to be dead, and there was no way my bro was going to just leave me, we hit the streets. It's rumored that my bro died by throwing himself off a cliff, insane with my loss. **

"**That's intense. I think _I_ would have gone insane." Star says.**

**Hey, how come you don't speak Hoshi? **

…

"**Hoshi hasn't spoken since our parents died. He took their deaths rather hard." Star says sadly.**

**How come you don't speak? Hoshi asks me.**

**I haven't spoken since I was eight. I fell out of a window and hit my head. The result was a loss of memory and intelligence. I sign. I was brought here to Japan, and for a while, Silk tried to teach me to talk. When I refused to, she decided to teach me sign language instead. I said my first word since coming to Japan today, and that was only out of shock. **

"**What shocked you so much that you spoke?" Star asks curiously.**

**I saw my brother on t.v. And not just that. He leads a Beyblading team… and not just any Beyblading team – the Bladebreakers. **

**Wait. Did you just say the Bladebreakers? Hoshi signs.**

**I nod.**

"**That means your brother is… Kai Hiwatari! I didn't know he had a little sister!" Star exclaims.**

**I'm not his little sister. I'm his twin. **

"**Impossible Kai is what, fifteen. You look around eleven."**

**Looks can be deceiving. I'm actually fifteen. I've spent most of my life in comas, so I haven't been able to age properly. **

**Whoa! Freaky! Hoshi signs.**

**I hear a roar and look up. A big, silver jet plane has just taken off and it's soaring over our heads.**

**How do we get in? **

"**Hoshi, you stay here with Ronin, Takiya, Ami, Yasuo, and Nyo. Ken, come with me." Star says.**

**Ah, man. Hoshi complains as the others nod.**

**I follow Star and Ken, with Kage close behind me. Star stops suddenly and I run into her.**

"**Here. The gate isn't attached to the pole like they think." she says.**

"**They?" Kage asks curiously.**

"**They. The airport patrolmen." Ken answers.**

"**P-Patrolmen? I'm not so sure about this Nyru." Kage says nervously.**

**Come on Kage. You're not going to chicken out on me now, are you? I ask.**

**Kage straightens up and looks me in the eye.**

"**Of course not. Who said I was chicken?" he says.**

**I turn to Star.**

**Thank you so much Star. You don't have to go any further. You've done enough for us already, getting us into the airport. **

"**Okay, and good luck." Star says, waving to us as she turns to leave. "Come on Ken."**

**Ken looks at Kage as he squirms through the fence, then back at Star. I notice he seems torn. I walk over to him.**

"**Hey Nyru, come on." Kage calls.**

**I motion for him to hold on. I want to know what's wrong with Ken, but I'm torn between my vow not to speak and Ken's distress. I've conveniently forgotten that Ken knows sign language.**

"**Ken, come on." Star calls.**

**I pick up a stick and touch Ken's shoulder.**

'**What's wrong?' I write in the dirt.**

"**I want to go with you, to see what's beyond Darkstar Fields, to see the _world_, but Star and the Darkstars are like family to me." Ken says sadly. "I don't know what to do."**

**I brush out my message to write a new one.**

'**Follow your heart. Look within yourself and follow where your heart leads you.'**

**Ken looks at the message (and me) for a moment, then closes his eyes.**

"**Ken, hurry up. We're waiting for you." Star calls again.**

**Ken opens his eyes and smiles at me.**

"**Go on with out me. I'm going with Nyru and Kage." he calls back.**

**I hear a crash and the sound of someone rushing through the bushes.**

"**What!"**

**Star appears in front of Ken and starts shouting.**

"**What did you say?" Star demands.**

"**I'm going with Nyru and Kage."**

"**Why?" **

"**Because." Ken says, shrugging his shoulders.**

"**Because…" Star prompts.**

"**Just because."**

"**That's not an answer!"**

"**Look, I was caught between going with them and going with you. Nyru gave me some good advice and I'm following it." Ken says.**

"**And what was that?"**

"**To follow my heart. She said to look within myself and follow where my heart leads me. My heart says to go with Nyru."**

**Star sighs and shakes her head.**

"**I can't force you to stay if you don't want to. Just promise me you won't forget us." Star says.**

"**I promise. Nothing could make me forget what you've done for me Star." Ken says as he hugs her.**

"**Ah, guys. I think you should hurry up before a guard spots me." Kage says nervously.**

**Ken hugs Star one more time before slipping through the fence. I thank Star again for her help, then follow Ken and Kage through. Before I'm all the way through, we hear a whistle. The three of us look up as one.**

"**Ah, crap. It's one of the patrolmen." Ken shouts.**

**I pull my leg the rest of the way through the fence and motion to run for the building.**

"**Another patrolman coming in from the right." Ken shouts.**

"**Code red. Code red. We got a break-in; three kids are heading for the building." I hear the patrolman say.**

**Kage. Tell Ken to go right. You go left. If you two need to, use your blades as distractions. **

"**Ken…" Kage starts.**

"**I caught that. Are you forgetting that I know sign language?"**

**I watch Kage turn left and disappear into the distance. I turn my head just in time to see Ken disappear around a corner. I continue to run straight, right into the building. My ears are immediately assaulted by a loud riot. I cover my ears before pulling my hood up and running into the crowd. I look back every few seconds to make sure the patrolmen can't see me; like they'd even be able to find me in all this mayhem.**

**CRASH!**

**I fall to the floor and hit my head. My arms sting; my head hurts too.**

"**Watch where you're going kid." I hear someone say.**

"**That's Kai for 'Sorry for making you fall.'" another voice says.**

**I rub the back of my head and my hood falls down.**

"**Whoa, cool. Look at his hair. It's pure white."**

**I gasp and pull my hood up, looking at the person I run into. I gasp again, just as Ken and Kage run into us.**

"**Hey, you're alright." Kage says.**

**I would have been, but I fainted the moment I laid eyes on the boy above me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's a new chapter for ya'all. I'm probably gonna be releasing about one chapter a month... my muse is rather slow right now and she's refusing to work. Sorry about that! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! Ja ne!**

**Chapter 4**

"**Come on. At least answer one question, like what are your names."**

**I don't open my eyes, but decide to listen in for a while.**

"**Not until he wakes up."**

**I recognize Ken's voice.**

**~He?~ I ask myself.**

**Then everything comes flooding back.**

**~Oh yeah. They think I'm a boy. Ken and Kage must have decided to let them continue to think that.~ I tell myself.**

"**Tyson quit pestering them. This is the third time they've told you that."**

"**But I want some answers Ray." I hear the boy complain.**

"**I'm curious about this boy too. He reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who."**

**I consider listening in longer, but decide against it. Groaning as it I'm just waking up, I open my eyes and rub them. Shaking my head, I sit up.**

"**Hey look. He's awake."**

"**Tyson, calm down. We don't want to bombard him with questions first thing.**

**I look at the two boys. One is a teen around fourteen, with navy blue hair and blue eyes. The other is also around fourteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I recognize his voice. He's one of the ones from the airport. The one who said "That's Kai for 'Sorry for making you fall.'"**

"**He wouldn't answer them anyways." Kage says.**

"**What do you mean?" asks a boy with light brown hair.**

**I take note of his overly large glasses and the computer he holds tightly.**

"**He doesn't speak. He uses sign language." Ken says.**

**I motion to Ken and Kage, trying to get their attention.**

**They want answers, give them some. Starting with my name and the truth about my gender. **

"**Okay, you want answers, you got 'em. First off, our friend here isn't a boy. He's a girl." Kage says.**

"**That's a surprise." A voice comes from the computer the boy is carrying.**

"**Second off, her name is Nyru. My name is Ken…"**

"**And mine is Kage."**

"**And I come from Darkstar Fields."**

"**Nyru and I are from Nozomi Orphanage, in Nozomi Village. A recent event has caused us to leave our home."**

"**What event is that?" asks another boy.**

**I take the time to look him over. He's a teen around fifteen, with black hair and amber eyes.**

"**Nyru has regained her memory, which she lost when she was eight. She decided to leave the village to look for her twin brother, who she lost with her memory. She is also tracking down some friends in Moscow, Russia." Kage says.**

"**Oh, another thing… don't let her looks fool you. Nyru may look like she's only eleven, but in truth, she's fifteen due to comas she's spent half her life in." Ken says.**

"**Whoa, that's cool." the blunette says.**

**What's cool? I sign to Kage.**

"**What's cool?" he repeats.**

"**That non-aging thing." the blunette says.**

**You think missing half your life is cool? I ask and Kage repeats my question.**

"**Well now that you put it that way…"**

"**You really need to think before you say something Tyson."**

"**Shut up Kai!"**

**I look at the boy who spoke first. A teen around fifteen, he has blue-gray hair and red eyes. The blue triangles on his cheeks make his eyes look angry, and his mouth is turned down in a frown. I'd recognize him anywhere.**

**~Kai… I've finally found you.~ I tell myself.**

**I close my eyes.**

**~My first words were meant to be spoken here, but out of shock I spoke too soon. Now I'll make it up.~**

**I open my mouth, then shut it. The black haired boy notices.**

"**Hey, I think she's trying to say something." he says.**

**Ken and Kage turn to face me.**

"**Are you?" Ken asks.**

**I nod slowly.**

"**What is it?" asks Kage patiently.**

**Kai. I finally found my brother. I-I can speak now. I sign.**

**Are you sure? they both sign back.**

**I nod again before opening my mouth to speak, only to shut it again.**

**~What's wrong with me?~ I ask myself. ~Have I been mute for so long that I've forgotten how to speak? Was that one word shocked out of me, never to speak again? No! I have to know the truth.~**

**I open my mouth, and after several more attempts, force my first (or rather, second) words out.**

"**You still remember me after all these years? I thought you would have forgotten like I had."**

**Kai turns to look at me. Anger burns deep in his eyes, hidden so well I almost miss it. Almost.**

"**What did you say?"**

"**You heard me."**

"**Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you better straighten things out right now." Kai hisses as he stands right in front of me.**

**I push him back, none too gently.**

"**You said I reminded you of someone. Try someone from seven years ago." I state calmly.**

"**How do you…" Kai starts, but lets the question hang.**

"**I'm not dumb. I listened to your conversation for a while before actually opening my eyes."**

"**How long were you awake?" asks the black-haired boy.**

**I snort.**

"**From 'Come on. At least answer one question, like what are your names.' to 'I'm curious about this boy too. He reminds me of someone, I just can't remember who.'"**

**I copy Tyson and Kai's voices exactly, along with their words.**

"**Hey, that's cool." says the blonde boy. "How'd you do that?"**

"**Seven years of silence has allowed me to learn people's voice tones by heart." I say with a shrug.**

**I turn around.**

"**Wait. I still don't know who you are." Kai says.**

**I look at him over my shoulder.**

"**Two words. Shadow Children." I say to him.**

"**Shadow Children?"**

**I can tell he's confused. What did they do to him in the Abbey?**

"**Kai, what did they do to you in the Abbey that made you want to forget everything this badly?" I ask sadly.**

**I can tell by the shocked expressions on his companion's faces that they know about the Abbey. The shock on Kai's face nearly breaks my heart, so I turn and walk away.**

"**Wait! What do you know about the Abbey? What do you know about _me_?" he shouts after me.**

**I raise my hand to him.**

"**You'll have to remember on your own Kai. I'm not going to tell you anything about the past. Think on the clue I already gave you."**

"**The… past? Wait, what clue?"**

"**Two words."**


	6. Chapter 6

**A new chapter! Sorry updates are so slow... I just don't have much time. I work on the story as much as possible, but I don't have much free time for it... I'm not going to quit though. I'll keep putting up new chapters on the first of every month. Whatever I have done by that time, I'll put up... hopefully it will be more than 1,000 words every time...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"**Okay people. Single file, and no shoving."**

**As the plane had landed, I had already figured out that Kai was going to need help remembering the past. Actually, I knew it the moment he got in my face. That's why I did what I did. I stole his blade. I got the chance when I shoved him back; no one even noticed. I look at the red blade now. It looks so much like that first blade that we saw together, the one that cost us everything. I clutch it in anger, then stuff it in my pocket.**

"**Hey Nyru. What ya got there?"**

**I turn to look at Kage.**

"**Hm? Oh nothing. Just a Beyblade."**

"**Kai's?"**

**I look at him in shock. How did he…?**

"**I saw you snatch it from him. I didn't say anything cause I figured you had a reason."**

"**Yes. I took it because I'm going to use it."**

"**Use it?"**

"**To make Kai remember. It looks like the Beyblade that cost us everything. Now if I could just find someone who would act as the 'thugs'…" I let the sentence hang.**

"**Hey Ozuma. Look over there."**

"**Where?" the red-haired teen turned to look at the teenaged girl next to him.**

"**There. The girl getting off the plane from Japan. She's holding a Beyblade."**

"**What about her?"**

"**Take a closer look at the Beyblade."**

"**Hm?"**

**The red-haired teen looked closer at the girl his companion had pointed out.**

"**Hey isn't that…?" he asked suddenly when he got a closer look at the blade.**

"**That's what I was thinking. But why would she have Kai's Beyblade. He's not one to just hand it over. He wouldn't even turn it over to us."**

**Ozuma looked at the blue-haired teen next to him.**

"**Something's not right. Let's get a closer look Mariam."**

**The two of them snuck closer, watching as the girl slipped the blade in her pocket.**

**A boy walked up to her, closely followed by another boy. They couldn't hear what he said, but they saw the girl turn to face the two boys.**

"…**a Beyblade."**

**They had finally gotten within earshot of the three teens.**

"**Kai's?"**

**The shock on the girls face said it all.**

"**So we were right. It is Kai's. But how'd she get it?" Mariam said.**

"**Shhh." Ozuma hushed.**

"**I saw you snatch it from him. I didn't say anything cause I figured you had a reason."**

"**Snatch? So she stole it?" Ozuma muttered.**

"**Yes. I took it because I'm going to use it."**

"**Use it?"**

"**Use it?" Ozuma and Mariam echoed Kage without meaning to.**

"**To make Kai remember. It looks like the Beyblade that cost us everything. Now if I could just find someone who would act as the 'thugs'…"**

"**I'm curious about this. Maybe we can help her, and find out more at the same time." Ozuma suggested.**

"**I agree."**

"**Hey, we couldn't help but overhear. Maybe we can help."**

**I turn around in surprise. Did they hear all of that? I sure hope not.**

"**So you need so help making someone remember something. I think we can help you." says the red-haired teen.**

**I look them over. They're a bit small, but with the robes of the Abbey and some padding, they'll do.**

"**Okay. What are your terms?" I ask.**

"**Terms? Whatever do you mean?" asks the blue-haired teen innocently.**

"**Drop the act. I know your type. You'll help me, but only if I do something for you. What are your terms?"**

"**She's good Ozuma." the blunette says.**

"**Okay here's the deal. We want to know the story about why you want to make Kai remember whatever it is he's forgotten. Then we'll help you." Ozuma says.**

**I look at them hesitantly. Telling them that Kai's my twin… that could be disastrous. But if I don't, I won't get their help. Or… I could fray the truth a bit.**

"**Okay, you got yourselves a deal." I say.**

"**So that's the story. After I fell out of the window, I lost my memory and was moved to Japan, where I've been for the last seven years. I came back after regaining my memory. I decided that I need to get Kai to remember the Shadow Children and everything else, or I might as well go fall out another window."**

"**I see. I didn't know Kai knew what feelings were. He certainly doesn't act like he does." the blunette says.**

"**He knows. He just prefers to hate everything." Ozuma says.**

**I shake my head.**

"**That's where you're both wrong. Yes, he knows what emotions are. No, he doesn't hate everything. He just doesn't know how to show it. He likes being team captain of the Bladebreakers, even though Tyson is a pig and a nuisance."**

**I'm talking without realizing what I'm saying.**

"**He even likes Tyson, in his own way. He'll never admit it, but he envies Tyson, being so good without even trying. Kai had to train for _years_ before he got that good. He thinks Kenny is useful, with Dizzy and that computer. And Max, Max is a hyper boy, but can he really help it? That's what Kai likes about him… he's so full of energy, always ready to go. Ray… Kai finds that Ray's cooking is good, and he's helpful too. Ray is never one to put something off till later and he's a team player."**

**I look up from my thoughts to find four pairs of eyes on me.**

"**Where'd you get all that information? We don't even know that much about Kai. He's so quiet, and he barely every speaks." the female blunette asks me.**

"**Uh… um… I just … uh… I know what Kai tends to be thinking. His eyes… His eyes portray his thoughts to me, ya that's it." I say panicky.**

"**Ummm." Ozuma says, looking at me suspiciously.**

"**Look, forget it. We need to talk about how we're going to get Kai to remember everything." I say.**

"**Oh ya! That's right." the blunette says.**

"**Calm down Mariam." Ozuma says to his companion.**

"**So, what's the plan?" asks Mariam.**

**I usher them in closer.**

"**Okay here's what we'll do…"**

**I look up at the building. It looks creepy, almost like it's abandoned.**

"**Are you sure this is where they're staying?"**

**Kage turns to me.**

"**Ya. I followed them here from the airport."**

**I look at the building in doubt.**

"**Well, let's go. I got a letter to deliver."**

**I walk up the stairs slowly. A feeling of uneasiness washes over me; I feel like I'm being watched. Looking up, I see figure in a window briefly before it disappears behind a curtain. I don't think they know who I am, not with my cloak on and the hood drawn.**

**Stepping inside made me change my perspective on the outside of the building. Compared to the inside, it looks attractive. I shiver and hurry down the hall, following the footsteps in the dust. Cobwebs catch in my face as I go up the stairs. I brush them off and hurry up to the landing. I see a light coming from under a doorway, so I head in the door's direction. Halfway there, I notice three other doors with lights coming from under them.**

**~That's just great. Which room is Kai in?~ I ask myself before noticing a red and gold aura that surrounds the third door.**

**_That room… that room._ a voice says.**

**I look down at my pocket, where the voice seems to be coming from. Pulling out the bitchip that's in it, I look at the Bitbeast.**

**~Are you sure Dranzer?~ I ask the Bitbeast.**

**_That room… that room._ is the only answer I get.**

**~Okay…~ I say, putting the bitchip back in my pocket. ~Oh, and Dranzer? Don't call out to Kai, okay? It would ruin everything if he got wind of you too soon.~**

**_Kai… I'll return._**

**I walk over to the door and knock gently. Moments later, it's opened by Ray.**

"**Hi. Can I help you?"**

**I make sure he can't see my face, and I alter my voice a bit when I speak.**

"**I have something for a Kai Hiwatari. Is he here?"**

"**Let her in."**

**A voice comes from behind Ray. Kai comes into view, his shirt off.**

"**Come in Nyru. You have some questions to answer."**

**I look at him in shock. How'd he… A'well. I just got to do what I'm here to do.**

"**Sorry Kai. I'm just here to deliver this." I say, holding out a letter. I don't bother disguising my voice, since he knows who I am.**

**Kai looks at me with suspicion, then takes the letter. I turn and start to walk away. Halfway down the hall, I hear what I was waiting for.**

"**Wait!"**

**I turn around. Kai is running after me, the letter still in his hand.**

"**Where did you get this?" he hisses at me when he catches up.**

"**Some guy stopped me at the airport. Told me he knew who I was, and he would tell the whole world unless I did something for him. All he wanted me to do was deliver that letter. He gave me this address." I say, shrugging my shoulders, as if it didn't matter. "Why, what's the letter say?"**

**I knew of course. I'm the one who wrote it.**

"**None of your business. What did the guy look like?"**

"**Um, tall, middle aged. Insane looking green eyes, purple hair; why?"**

**Kai's face pales as I describe my 'mystery man'.**

**~Oh, god Kai. What did that man do to you? There was a time when _he_ feared _you_. Now look at what he's done. I'll kill him for this alone. Even if he hasn't told our secret, he _will_ die.~ I vow.**

**I watch from a few blocks away. Kai's following the letter to the last detail. Well, almost. He doesn't know that I'm following him, so to him, he's following it. I duck behind a bush as Kai glances behind him, then heads up the stairs to the roof of the airport security building. As quickly and quietly as possible, I tail him.**

**On the roof, I hide in the shadows, twisting them around me to hide me completely. Moments later, four people show up. The trench coats with the insignia of Balkov Abbey do wonders for the appearance of these four.**

"**Did you bring it?" Kai asks.**

"**Of course. Are you alone?" says one, motioning to another, who holds out Kai's Beyblade.**

**I recognize Ozuma's voice. I hope Kai doesn't; Ozuma told me Kai does know them. I'm glad I instructed them on what to say – and do.**

"**Of course."**

**Kai can't see it, but Ozuma's looking at him with doubt.**

"**Check the area. We don't want any unwanted visitors."**

**I recognize the voice. It's Mariam; she's trying to disguise it by speaking gruffly, but will it work on Kai? I hope so.**

**The four of them spread out, combing the area. It's Ozuma who finds me. Grabbing me by the back of my neck, he pulls me from the shadows and throws me on the ground.**

"**Look it what I found. A little snoop. You lied Kai. We told you to come alone!"**

"**Nyru! Why are you here?" Kai shouts.**

**I stand up and brush myself off.**

"**I had something to tell you. But by the time I caught up to you, they had appeared. So I hid in the shadows."**

"**Well, what did you want to tell me?" Kai demands.**

**I look at Ozuma and his friends. I'll have to be careful with what I say. I shake my head and look at Kai.**

"**You're doing it again. You' re doing the very same thing that cost us everything! You're making a Shadow Deal with Balkov Abbey!"**

"**Shadow… Deal…" Kai whispers.**

**I can see he's starting to remember. I just need to work at his memory a bit more; one or two more things should do it. Just a little more. I wink at Ozuma; that's his cue to finish this.**

"**Okay, that's enough out of you little missy." the biggest of the four says; Dunga, I think is what Ozuma said his name is.**

**He stalks toward me. I look at him, then start backing up, toward the edge of the wall.**

"**Um Kai? A-A little help please?" I plead.**

**Kai looks at me for a moment, then turns his back. My foot hits a piece of wood, knocking it off the roof.**

**Clack clack-clack clack-clack.**

**I see Kai stiffen up. Just as I thought, the sound of the wood hitting the ground jogged his memory even more.**

"**Kai? Kai, please help me." I whimper, just as I did seven years ago.**

**I watch him turn around. The look on his face is one of distrust; he's unsure of himself, of his memories. Just then I hit the back of the wall, falling off the roof. The last thing I see as I fall off is Kai's face. The look of doubt is gone; horror has taken its place.**

"**Kaiiii!" I scream.**

"**Nyruuuu!"**

**Just as it was seven years ago, Kai is leaning over the wall in a failed attempt to catch me.**

"**Kaiiiiiii!"**

"**Nyruuuuuuu!"**

**I know in my heart things will be different, but that doesn't stop the fear. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest.**

**Suddenly I feel the energy flowing in my body. The white light that bursts from my body, and surrounds me, saving me yet again. I look at my body. I'm surrounded in a white light that's in the form of… a phoenix?**

"**Phantom Dranzer…" I whisper.**

**_I am here. No harm will befall you, not as long as I reside in you. We knew what you planned, and therefore decided that I should be the one to emerge once again._**

**~Thank you, my friend.~**

**As my feet settle on the ground, I feel the energy stop flowing. And with it, Phantom Dranzer disappears.**

**_You are safe now._**

"**Nyru! Nyru!"**

**I turn to see Kai running up to me. Tears streak down his face; I feel sorry for him.**

"**Nyru are you okay?"**

"**Yes Kai. I'm very sorry about that."**

"**Wh-what do you mean?"**

**Now I'm starting to feel sorry for myself. If any of the old Kai is left, he's going to want to kill me for putting him through this.**

"**This whole thing was a set-up." I say with a grimace.**

**The look of shock on Kai's face tells me he doesn't know what to think.**

"**Hey, this was fun, but we gotta scram." Ozuma says as he leads his team away.**

"**That's cool. Later Ozuma." I say, waving good-bye.**

**I turn to Kai.**

"**K…"**

"**Kai!"**

**I turn around. Tyson, closely followed by Max, Ray, and Kenny, is running toward us.**

"**Kai! What was up with that note buddy? 'I'm going on a walk. Be back soon.' You could have just said you were going to meet Ozuma."**

"**I didn't know it was him. I met him by accident." Kai snaps.**

"**Kai, we have a promise to keep. The Shadow Children are waiting."**

**I can see Kai sorting through his newly regained memories.**

"**A promise? That's right."**

**I turn and start to walk away.**

"**Come on. Saryia and Shadou are waiting for us."**

**Kai looks at me, then back at the Bladebreakers.**

"**Sorry Nyru. I'm not going. I have a team to lead. That's my old life. I'm not returning to it."**

**I turn around quickly, fear and anger in my eyes.**

"**What!"**

"**You heard me."**

"**Kai we made a promise…"**

"**No Nyru. _You_ made a promise. You spoke for both of us when I wasn't there to agree."**

"**Our lives would never have changed if you would had just listened to me. You knew your sister could sense danger. She told you that that Shadow Deal was a bad idea. But did you listen? No!"**

**I've forgotten that the other Bladebreakers are standing right there, listening to the entire thing. I've become so angry, I'm shouting; it only makes Kai shout back.**

"**You didn't have to come. You could have stayed with the other Shadow Children."**

"**Stayed with the other Shadow Children! Kai, you said it yourself the day we were separated: 'Nyru and I, we always stay together.' What in the name of the seven spirits are twins for?"**

"**My decision is final. I'm staying here."**

**I look take one last look at him, then turn and run.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay... really short chapter. I haven't had a lot of free time in the past month. My dad had to go get an operation because he had brain cancer... they had to do three operations just to make him better and we were at the hospital for three weeks. So I was away from my computer for most of the month. But I'm keeping my word and putting out what I did manage to do over the month.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"**Um, Kai? Is… what she… Is what she said true? Is she really your sister?"**

**Ray asked the question slowly, as if he shouldn't be asking it at all. Kai turned to look at him, him and the rest of the Bladebreakers, a look of fatigue on his face.**

"**Yes. She's my sister, my twin to be exact. Nyru Hiwatari."**

"**Impossible!"**

**Four sets of eyes turned to look at Kenny.**

"**Why is that impossible Chief?"**

"**I found some newspapers at a district library. Dizzy translated them for me. The story was quite interesting…"**

"**Just get to the point already Chief." Tyson said impatiently.**

"**Well, there was an explosion ten years ago. It took out everything within a five-block radius, killing hundreds of people. The newspaper said a five-year-old girl, Nyru Hiwatari, caused the explosion. She was killed it the blast. What's more, she had a twin. It's said that he went crazy with her death and threw himself off a nearby cliff."**

"**Whoa, talking about extreme."**

"**The newspaper didn't give details on how the explosion happened."**

"**Nyru activated an emergency destruction switch in a lab."**

**Four pairs off eyes turned to look at Kai.**

"**What?"**

"**When Nyru and I were five, we found the basement to Balkov Abbey. We knew it was off limits, but that didn't stop us from exploring. We found a lab, and Nyru figured out that they were trying to extract the Sacred Spirits from the animals there. She told me to go get our mother and set the place to explode while I was gone."**

"**So she did die."**

"**No. The animals – or rather, some of them – gave their lives to protect her. In the end, Boris tried to kill her, but it backfired and she nearly killed him. I stopped her, but told Boris I'd let her kill him if word ever got out that we were alive. Nyru and I 'died' that day; starting a new life on the streets as the leaders of the Shadow Children."**

"**I'd heard stories of a Kai and Nyru that ran a gang and stopped street brawls. So that was you, hm?"**

"**Mr. Dickenson!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. I've been pretty busy lately, so I'm surprised that I got this much done. My mom has been trying really hard to get me off my computer... she actually took me out and bought me a couple of baby goats for pets in an attempt to get off the thing. They have to be fed every four hours and taking care of them is a hassle... cleaning their cage, making sure they have fresh water, cleaning the rags and blankets in their cage, making sure there's clean blankets in the cage and that they're not rolling around in their piss and shit... not to mention that when I fed them, I have to heat up their milk to just the right tempature or they refuse to drink it. So... yeah, I'm surprised I managed to get this much done. Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**I run blindly, letting my feet carry me where they will. I find myself following one of my old routes. Before long, I'm standing in front of the old hospital that served as our home.**

**~Home sweet home.~ I think before pushing through the doors.**

**The smell of decay washes over me. It smells like… rotting bodies? A cold breeze blows, but there's no wind. A shiver racks my body.**

***…hear me?***

**My hair stands on end. I could have sworn I just heard a voice.**

***…hear me?***

**There it is again.**

**~Is somebody there?~**

***Can you hear me?***

**~I hear… someone.~**

***You can hear me!***

**~Are you a ghost, a spirit?~**

***Yes. I am Shunshe. I died here seven years ago.***

**My blood turns to ice. Shunshe? It can't be… can it?**

**~Shunshe, were you part of the Shadow Children?~**

***Yes! You know them?***

**I say the next part out loud, as my mind has frozen so that I can't think.**

"**Shunshe, it's me. Nyru. I've come back."**

***Nyru? Nyru, is it really you?***

"**Yes. I'm sorry Shunshe. This is my fault."**

**My mind can't take anymore; I faint.**

**I guess I cried while I was unconscious. When I wake up, my eyes are red and swollen.**

**~I'm sorry Shunshe. This is all my fault.~**

**I stand up and brush myself off.**

"**Hey, who are you?"**

**A voice comes from nowhere. I look around, trying to locate the speaker.**

"**Don't bother. You won't be able to find me."**

**There. To my left, hidden in the shadows, is a boy around seventeen.**

"**Hey. Are you going to answer me? Who are you?"**

**My mind flashes back to ten years ago.**

**{Flashback}**

**I was taking a walk in the park. It was about five weeks since my brush with death – meaning I'd escaped Boris's claws. Saryia had been with us for about a week; she was adjusting well to us – by us I mean Kai and myself. She still needed to gain a bit of weight to be naturally healthy, but that would be fixed in time.**

"**Hey, who are you?"**

**I looked around, trying to locate the speaker. The only problem was, there was no one around.**

"**Don't bother. You won't be able to find me."**

**I turned around in a complete circle, taking in the entire park. Where could that voice be coming from? If there's a voice, there has to be a speaker. And if there's a speaker, then there's a person. So where was he?**

"**Hey! Are you going to answer me? Who are you?"**

**There. In the shadows of a tree, a boy around seven crouched on a branch.**

"**Hey! I won't ask again! Who are you!"**

"**I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."**

"**No wa…"**

"**Or you could come out of that tree. I _would_ like to see the face of the person I tell my name to."**

**I think I shocked him; he fell out of the tree and onto his back. I ran over to him, concern etched on my face.**

"**Are you okay?"**

"**Ya. How'd you know where I was?"**

"**I just did. Oh, and your voice gave you away."**

"**Thanks. I'll remember that for the future."**

**{End of Flashback}**

"**Hey, I won't ask again. Who are you?"**

"**I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."**

**There's silence for several seconds, then the boy steps out of the shadows; well sort of. He steps out of the shadows, but keeps his face hidden.**

"**Nyru?"**

"**Hello… Shadou."**

"**Nyru! I can't believe it! It's really you!"**

**Shadou rushes out of the shadows and over to me, throwing himself on me.**

"**I told you I'd be back. I made a promise." I say.**

"**Yes, you did. It's just been so long, we all thought you'd forgotten."**

"**In a sense, I had." I say sadly.**

"**Uh? What do you mean?" Shadou asks.**

"**I've spent the last seven years in a little village in Japan. I had no memory of anything Shadou, not Kai, not the Shadow Children, nothing."**

"**My god! How awful."**

"**It's okay. I'm back. I'm here to keep my promise."**

"**Wait… what- what about Kai?"**

**I look at Shadou sadly. How can I tell him that Kai isn't coming back, that Kai refused to have anything to do with the Shadow Children?**

"**Kai's dead."**

"**W-What? When?"**

"**Seven years ago, I think. I met a boy today. He looked like Kai, had all his memories even. But he wasn't Kai. He said that he had a team to lead, and that the Shadow Children were his old life, a life he wasn't going back to, not even to keep a promise. No, Kai died, seven years ago."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Don't be. I want to hear everything that's happened since I left."**

**My mind suddenly returns to the ghost that I came in contact with. Shunshe…**

"**Well… everything was fine for about a month. Then the other gang leaders started to figure out that you and Kai weren't here anymore. Things got pretty nasty. There were territory wars, and wars just to fight. Without you and Kai around, it was a bloodbath. The leader of the Lost Souls, he came around one day, said that he was taking the hospital as his territory. Said we were to move out. Saryia refused to, said that the hospital had been ours since day one and no one was going to take it. She said that the Lost Souls leader only wanted our territory because of the embarrassment you caused him. We lost a lot of good people." Shadou says sadly.**

"**Shunshe…" I whisper the name.**

**Shadou looks at me in surprise, then the look on his face turns to sadness.**

"**She was the first to die. She was playing out in the park with Sho. Wandering Souls knew she could heal others after she healed their leader, curing him of scarlet fever. Well the Wandering Souls and the Lost Souls joined up about a week after Lost Souls demanded our territory. They 'came the Shadow Souls, and killed Shunshe as she came back from the park. Sho's kept his heal'n ability hidden since. Not only that, he rarely speaks."**

**I feel anger rising up within me. They killed Shunshe… just because she could heal? She was a four-year-old girl… five maybe when she died. She was like a little sister to me.**

**_Those who killed her will pay._**

**I hear Benno Mercury in my mind. She is as angry as I; she was just as attached to Shunshe.**

**~No Mercury. This fight is mine, just as the fight with Boris is yours.~ I tell her.**

**_You will let me have full control when it comes time to fight Boris?_**

**~Yes. It was not my fight to begin with. I may have some personal issues with him now, but it is still your fight.~**

**_Then I will sit this one out. Just put some extra blows in for me, will you?_**

**~I will, if you do the same for me.~**

**_Indeed I shall._**

"**What about now? How do you hold out?" I ask Shadou.**

"**Well, at first, we lost everything. We had to learn to fight back. Now, everything's as it used to be. Well sort of. We've lost many a good person to sudden fights between gangs and the Shadow Souls are still around. We have to Beyblade and be tough, or risk losing everything… again. Oh, and we changed our insignia. People started to use it as a joke and a sign of disgrace. They stopped fearing it. It's been forgotten now, but we prefer to stick with the one we have."**

"**Hm."**

"**Now we're the toughest gang around. Everyone wants to join. So we came up with a ritual for entrance. Not many pass, which is the point. You can either try to take on everyone from the original Shadow Children, or you can try staying in the dish for five minutes with the entire gang after your blade."**

**I look at Shadou. He didn't recognize me when he first saw me… maybe the others won't either. I just got an idea.**

"**Hey Shadou. I want to try out this ritual of yours. Can you take me home? But let's not tell them who I am, not yet."**

"**Then what would your name be? And god, with that hair…"**

"**You didn't recognize me, not at first. But just in case, I'll wear my hood up. And for now, call me… Amana."**

"**Amana?"**

"**Yes. It means Night Blade in Japanese."**

"**Night Blade… I like that. Let's go."**

"**Saryia! Hey Saryia! I've got someone here who wants to join."**

**I look around me as Shadou shouts to Saryia. I can see a few people hidden in the shadows; they aren't too good at the arts of disguise.**

"**Shadou? How many times do I have to tell you, don't bring the blader to the hideout. Now we'll have to relocate."**

"**Not to worry Saryia. This blader's good. I've seen her blade with my own two eyes. She took me out in two seconds flat."**

**It was true. Shadou had tested me before bringing me 'home'. As soon as our blades touched, his was out of the dish.**

"**Shadou! How could you lose to a common street blader?"**

"**She's no common street blader. If I didn't know better, I'd say the Abbey trained her."**

"**The Abbey! Then why'd you bring her here?"**

"**Because you know as well as I that the Abbey don't let go a' none of their recruits. Especially if they be as good as she is."**

**Saryia looks at me with doubt.**

"**I'd trust her more if she'd take that damned hood off. What's your name girl?"**

"**My name's Amana. I'll take off my hood… if you beat me at Beyblading."**

"**Hold on. The rule for joining is that…"**

"**Shadou already told me. I have to take on everyone from the original Shadow Children or I have to stay in the dish for five minutes with the entire gang after my blade."**

"**She says that like it's no problem." a boy behind Saryia mutters.**

"**It's because it won't be. I choose… both."**

"**Both! Are you mad!" the boy shouts.**

**His words echo in my head, reminding me of someone from years ago.**

"**Sho?"**

**I want to speak the name, but that might blow my cover.**

"**How do you know my name?"**

**I look up, startled. I must've said his name out loud without realizing it.**

"**I'll tell you… after we blade." I say with a mysterious smile.**

"**Saryia, I need to warn you. I've been picking up a… familiar aura about her. Something's not right. It's like Nyru's aura, but it's more powerful, and there's more… I don't know, Spiritual energy I guess… more of that behind it."**

"**Thanks Sho. We'll keep it in mind."**

**I look at Sho. Aura? Since when has he been able to sense auras? I'll have to ask him when I tell them who I am.**

"**Are you ready to Beyblade Amana?"**

**I reach under the cloak, grabbing my Beyblade.**

**~If any of the spirits dwelling within me can hear this, please, give power to my blade during this match.~**

**_We hear and we respond. The best fitted for this match will reside in your blade._**

**I attach my Beyblade to my sword.**

"**Whenever you're ready Saryia." I say to the girl.**

"**Three! Two! One! LET IT RIP!"**

**I swing my sword, launching my blade. I watch as around twenty other Beyblades are launched into the dish, and soon are chasing my Beyblade. I sit down and glance at Saryia. She's focused on her blade, as is everyone else.**

**_Shouldn't you be focusing on the match yourself?_**

**~Kyoko Artica?~**

**_Yes. I was the one chosen for this match, so let us send these children home._**

**~I just have to pass their ritual Artica. But yes, let us win this… together.~**

**_That's the sort of thing I want to hear._**

**~Let's start with the 'Vanishing Fox', then move to 'Illusionary Blades'.~**

**_Oooo. That sounds good to me. You know how I love to pull tricks._**

**~Okay… NOW!~**

**My blade suddenly vanishes. Seconds later, where my blade had been, a white fox with red markings appears.**

"**What the… what's that?" a boy shouts.**

"**Everybody, meet Artica. Artica, meet the Shadow Children." I say quietly.**

"**You have a Bitbeast?" Saryia asks shrilly.**

"**Artica is not a Bitbeast. She is merely an optical illusion. Be careful though; this illusion can cause damage."**

**_Time for 'Illusionary Blades'?_**

**~Yes. And after that, it's the 'Fox Fires'.~**

**_Yes!_**

**My 'blade' suddenly reappears on the other side of the dish. I watch as all the opposing blades take off after it. Suddenly another 'blade' appears directly opposite of the first one.**

"**What the… what's going on?" a girl cries as another 'blade' appears in another corner of the dish.**

"**I think they're illusions. You know… fake blades." the boy who shouted out earlier says as another 'blade appears in the opposite corner, filling in the four corners.**

**_Fox Fires?_**

**~Yes. It's been almost five minutes. Let's take them out with a bang.~**

**I watch as the four 'blades' start to glow an eerie blue.**

"**Ooooh God. I got a bad feeling about this." the girl says.**

"**Smart girl." I mutter.**

**As the 'blades' suddenly start to flicker a bright blue, I focus on my real blade, which has been in the center of the dish the entire time.**

**~Okay Artica. Let's use 'Stealth Knockout'.~**

**_You got it._**

**I watch as, one by one, the Beyblades are knocked out of the dish.**

"**God your good. Well, as promised, you're in. Welcome to the Shadow Children Amana."**

**I hear laughing. I look behind Saryia to see Shadou on his side. Saryia is staring at him. I can see he's about to tell them everything. I look him in the eye and shake my head.**

"**Shadou, what is your problem?" Saryia asks.**

"**Well… um… you see… um… you guys should have seen your faces when you were blading N-Amana."**

**Shadou barely catches himself.**

"**Hey you. Amana. You said you'd tell me how you knew my name after we bladed. Now talk."**

**I look at Sho. He's grown up so much.**

"**First I have a question. How can you read auras?"**

**I hear whispering all around me. I look out of the corner of my eyes at everyone. They're all staring at me.**

"**I-I learned from my sister."**

**I look at him.**

"**How much did you learn from her?"**

"**Everything I know."**

**Sho's looking at the ground.**

"**Can I met her?"**

"**NO!"**

**Sho suddenly starts crying and launches himself at me in an attempt to strangle me. I catch his hands and pull him into a hug.**

"**I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop it."**

**I whisper the words as I kneel and pull Sho into my lap and let him cry.**

"**She was killed, barely a few months after I disappeared. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop it."**

**The words finally reach Sho's ears.**

"**Wh-what? N-Nyru?" Sho looks up at me in disbelieve.**

**He can't see my face, can't see me. I watch as his hands come up and throw back my hood.**

"**Nyru! It is you! Nyru!"**

**Saryia turns around at the sound of my name. Seeing me kneeling there, Sho in my arms, she starts screaming.**

"**Nyru! My god, your back! Nyru!"**

**I look up at her and smile.**

"**Yes Saryia. I made a promise. I meant to keep it. 'I promise you, I will return. No matter how many years it takes, I will return, just remember that.' I kept my promise."**

"**Or one half of it. Where's Kai?"**

**I look at Saryia sadly.**

"**Kai won't be returning. He's dead, or at least, the Kai that we knew is dead."**

"**I don't understand."**

**I sigh. I guess I'll just have to lay the whole story out for them.**

"**Kai is the leader of the Bladebreakers. He's not coming back because 'he has a team to lead and the Shadow Children are his old life, a life he's not going back to no matter what.' His words exactly. I reminded him of the promise, but he said that I made it. As far as I'm concerned, the Kai we know is dead; he died seven years ago, the day we got separated."**

"**Well you're back and that's all that matters." Saryia says happily.**

"**Yes… and I have one thing to take care of right away."**

**What's that?" Shadou asks.**

"**A murderer."**

"**What's going on here?"**

**The Bladebreakers, together with Mr. Dickenson, walked up to a crowd of people.**

"**A kid was found dead in the park this morning. The police haven't moved him yet, which has really upset the public, but they have a good reason." a bystander says.**

"**What's that?" Ray asked.**

"**The kid was found with a strange insignia on him. A black crescent moon with a child on it. They think it may be some sort of gang related killing, but no one knows the insignia."**

**At the description of the insignia, Kai paled. He knew that insignia. But it hadn't been used in years, not since he and Nyru had vanished. And now…**

**He shoved his way through the crowd until he was gazing down at the body of a fourteen-year-old boy. He knew the boy. His name was Fletcher. He once led the Lost Souls, but then he and Paige's gang, the Wandering Souls, joined up to form the Shadow Souls. The two were brothers.**

**Kai stared at the insignia.**

"**No…" he whispered.**

**A hand suddenly came down on his shoulder.**

"**Hey buddy. Move it. We're trying to do our work here."**

**Kai looked up at a police officer.**

"**Oh… um… Mr. Hiwatari. Sorry. I didn't know it was you." the police officer sputtered.**

**Kai turned his attention back to Fletcher, just as the Bladebreakers come running up.**

"**Hey Kai, what was that about?"**

**Kai looks at Ray before motioning to the body.**

"**That insignia… I know it."**

"**Uh? Where from?" Tyson asks.**

"**It's the insignia of the Shadow Children."**

"**No, I think your mistaken Mr. Hiwatari. The insignia of the Shadow Children is a child holding up a crescent moon."**

**Kai turned to look at the police officer.**

"**I know that."**

"**But you just said…"**

"**They are both the insignia of the Shadow Children. The insignia you know is the insignia they changed it to after they lost everything, only to gain it back in the gang wars. The insignia on the body is the original Shadow Children insignia. Only one person would use that insignia after six years of it being gone."**

"**Uh? Who?" the police officer asked.**

"**Nyru."**

"**Oh man. That was awesome. Did you see the looks on their faces when we came in and just… bam!"**

**I can tell that Shadou is excited. We're back at the hospital. We're cleaning it up, nothing is left of the stink that greeted me when I first came back.**

"**Shadou, calm down."**

"**Yes. I agree with Saryia. Calm down Shadou. If you don't, I'll have Sho use his sleeping touch." I say.**

"**B-B-But…"**

"**No buts. Calm down."**

"**Okay."**

**I look at the boy. I think he'll do. And so will Saryia. Now… to meet Ken and Kage. We agreed to meet in the park a few hours before I delivered Kai's letter.**

"**Hey, Nyru?"**

**I look at Shadou. A look of puzzlement is on his face.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I just remembered something. When I first found you, and told you of the gang wars, you said Shunshe's name."**

"**What's so odd about that?" Sho asks.**

"**She said it before I even told her Shunshe was dead."**

**Everyone is looking at me. I look at the floor, then up at Shadou to answer the unspoken question.**

"**Before you found me, I came in contact with Shunshe…." I start.**

"**What! How?" Sho shouts.**

"**If you'll let me finish, I can tell you." I say. "I had gotten in a fight with Kai. He said he wasn't returning to the Shadow Children no matter what and I got upset and ran away. I found myself in front of the hospital before long, and when I entered, I felt an odd presence; heard an unnatural voice. It was hard to understand at first, but as I responded, it became easier to hear. After asking a few questions, I found out that it was the spirit of Shunshe. She'd been dwelling here since her death seven years ago. She asked me if I knew of the Shadow Children, so I told her who I was. Unfortunately, my mind couldn't take anymore, and I fainted."**

"**What do you mean 'Your mind couldn't take anymore'?" Saryia asks.**

"**From the moment I found out that it was Shunshe, guilt began to build up on me. I loved Shunshe. She was like a sister to me. I guess I allowed myself to grow close to her in a way that I haven't allowed myself to do with the rest of you. I guess I loved her more like the way I loved Kai. I swore an oath the day we took Shunshe in that no harm would befall her… and now she's dead. I wasn't here to do my duty, to protect Shunshe, or the rest of you. Truth is, Kai and I made a pledge, a vow that we would be there for every child we took in. Every Shadow Child has our protection. And I… I failed to do my duty, to keep my promise."**

"**No!"**

**I look up at Sho in surprise.**

"**If everything you told us is true, you kept your promise. You couldn't stop fate, stop what was to happen. If Shunshe's spirit has dwelled here since the day of her death, I'm sure you set her free."**

***Sho…***

**I look up in surprise. Was I hearing things, or did I just hear Shunshe speak Sho's name.**

***Sho… you always did believe.***

"**Shhh." I whisper.**

"**Eh?" Saryia murmurs.**

***I can be free… soon. But first…***

"**I thought so. Shunshe, can you hear me?" I ask.**

**Everyone looks at me in surprise and shock.**

***Nyru… thank you.***

**I look around. The voice is everywhere and nowhere at the same time.**

"**Shunshe, can you show yourself? Can you make it so we can see you?"**

**I hear gasps as I make the request.**

***See… me? I'll try. I've never…***

**I look around the room. After a few moments, I spot a flicker in a dark corner. I move towards it, and soon I see the translucent form of Shunshe. I hear gasps all around me, but one in particular catches my ear: Sho's. **

"**S-Shunshe?"**

***Sho…***

**I smile as Sho rushes over to Shunshe. I wish there was something I could do to bring them back together.**

**_Would you do anything to bring them back together?_**

**I lift my head a bit as Phantom Dranzer speaks to me.**

**~Yes. I'll do anything, even give my own life.~**

**I hear Phantom Dranzer chuckle.**

**_You don't have to go that far. All you have to do is follow these instuctions. First you must summon Luna, Esveron, and Infiniti, in that order._**

**I look at the rest of the Shadow Children.**

"**Everyone stand back. I'm going to try something."**

**The Shadow Children back away as, one by one, I launch Luna, Esveron, and Infiniti.**

**_Next you must call out 'Triple Bitbeast Fusion Anubis.'_**

**Nodding, I cry out "Triple Bitbeast Fusion: Anubis."**

**A bright light flashes and when it clears one Beyblade spins where three had been before. Above the blade stands the god Anubis. A man's body with golden bronze skin, bare feet and an animal skin covering his unmentionables. Golden cuffs on his wrists and a jackal's head completed the look. Gasps pass through the Shadow Children.**

"**What _is_ that?" "How is that possible?" "Bitbeast Fusion? Does such a thing even exist?" Well obviously it does, Nyru just did it."**

**_Now repeat after me:_**

"**Oh mighty God Anubis! I plee for the life of the child Shunshee, who was unjustly killed seven years ago. Please return the life of this inocent child!"**

**The God looks down at me.**

"The child was truly innocent. Thus I will return her life."

**I watch as Shunshe starts to come back to life. Gasps pass through the Shadow Children.**

"**She's coming back to life!" "How is it possible?"**

**I grin as Shunshe looks at herself.**

"**What happened?"**

**I look at her before answering.**

"**Your life has returned to you."**

**Shunshe frowns.**

"**But how?"**

**I smile gently.**

"**I wanted you and Sho to be together. Naturally, since I will not allow Sho to die, the only option was to return your life."**

"**But…but how'd you do it."**

**Shunshe looks confused.**

"Well, after I made the promise to come back, I lost my memory. I've spent the last seven years in Japan without any memory of my past. But I recently regained my memory with the help of Luna the Angel of Tranquility, Esveron the Wolf of Honor, and Infiniti the Basilisk of Shadows. I also had the help of one of my ancestors.

**Luna, Esveron, and Infiniti became my Bitbeasts. And, as you saw and I just found out, fusing them creates Anubis, God of the Dead. With his help, I brought you back."**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this chapter isn't very long... but I have a valid reason for it being so short. Well, three reasons actually. Reason number one is my mom unhooked the internet for a week, and grounded me from the computer. Reason number two is the goats my mom bought me have been taking up a lot of my time... the damn things scream if I don't pay attention to them and I had to feed them every four hours up until last week. Now I'm feeding them every six hours... but they still scream if I don't pay attention to them. So I can only work on the story after 6:30 pm, and I go to bed at 10:00. Reason number three... I have writers block. My damn muse has run away and she refuses to come back. So I'd like to apologize for this chapter being so short... I'll try to make future chapters longer, but I can't guarantee anything, not with my writers block and my mom constantly threatening to take my computer and internet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**The next morning…**

"**Shadou, Saryia, I want you to come with me. I'm going to meet some friends at the park and I want you to meet them."**

**Shadou and Saryia nod at me.**

"**Sho, I'm leaving you in charge. Chose someone you are comfortable being co-leader with."**

**Sho turns to face Shunshe.**

"**Shunshe."**

"**I want to go with Nyru."**

**I look at Shunshe. Having a healer on the team could be useful. I catch Shunshe's eyes and nod.**

"**Then I guess I'll chose Tania." Sho says, looking at one of the girls.**

"**Okay. There's few things you guys should know." I say, looking at each of the Shadow Children. "I decided to make a few changes. Our name for instance. It's time to leave the past behind us and look for a new future. We will no longer be the Shadow Children, but instead the Shadow Bladers."**

**I hear murmurs passing through the crowd of children in front of me before they all throw their fists in the air and shout "Shadow Bladers!"**

**I look around at the children before continuing to speak.**

"**This gang is now a blading gang."**

**One of the kids bursts out, asking "Haven't we always been?"**

**I look at him before answering.**

"**When my brother and I originally formed this gang, it was to help children who have no home. Over the years, the Shadow Children gained fame, so much that children all over the world want to join. That's why the test was formed; to eliminate the weak 'bladers. However, Saryia has kept the original reason for the gang alive by finding those without homes and taking them under her wing. She taught them to blade well enough that they managed to pass the test."**

**I pause and look at all the children.**

"**As some of you know, Saryia vanished for nearly a year – " I pause and look at Saryia. She nods, so I continue. " – what none of you know is that she spend that time in Balkov Abbey."**

**I look at the shocked faces and listen to the gasps that pass through the crowd before continuing.**

"**She escaped by exiting through an old passageway that was halfway collapsed."**

**Saryia clears her throat.**

"**Oh yes. Back to what we were talking about – the changes. This gang use to be mainly for finding children without homes and giving them shelter. Now, it's mission it to find the strongest bladers in all of Russia and bring them together as one group. I don't care if the bladers are part of other gangs or teams. Find the strongest bladers and make them members of the Shadow Bladers… just leave one team alone – the Majestics. Oh, and make sure the bladers live in Russia."**

**I hear whispers passing through crowd before Sho speaks up.**

"**What are you going to do?"**

**I smile.**

"**I'm going to set up Shadow Blader gangs in every country I can. On top of that, I'm going to go register for the Championships."**

**Sho nods and I hear more whispering from the crowd.**

"**Saryia, Shadou, let's go. You too Shunshe." I say, beckoning to the three Shadow Bladers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm _so_ sorry I didn't get this up three days ago! I haven't been near a computer for the last week... family problems. And I'm sorry the chapter isn't longer... my brother recently indroduced me to a MMORPG called Perfect World International Decent and I'm hooked. I've been spending a lot of time on it and I totally forgot about the story. I only spent a week working on it... and spent about two weeks on PWI... the last week I haven't been near the comp, so I haven't been able to do either. Again, I'd like to apologize! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"**Kage, Ken? You here?"**

**I'm at the park with Saryia, Shadou, and Shunshe, waiting for Ken and Kage.**

"**Nyru?"**

**I look up in the tree above me. Kage is sitting there; Ken's not far from him.**

"**There you are. I brought some friends."**

**I watch as Kage and Ken stand and jump from the tree.**

"**Kage, Ken, this is Saryia, Shadou and Shunshe." I say, pointing to each person as I say his or her name. "Saryia, Shadou, Shunshe, meet Ken and Kage."**

**I watch as they shake hands. Then I turn to Ken.**

"**Ken, we're heading back to Japan."**

"**Uh? Why?"**

**I can see the confusion in his eyes.**

"**I've disbanded the Shadow Children…"**

**Ken looks at me in shock.**

"**What? Why?"**

"**If you'll let me finish you will know why."**

**I look at him, but he's silent.**

"**The Shadow Children were a gang run by Kai and Nyru, respected orphans of Russia. Kai isn't coming back, so I had to disband them. Instead, I formed a new gang, the Shadow Bladers."**

**I watch as Ken nods.**

"**The Shadow Bladers have one mission – to find the strongest bladers in the world. The strongest bladers are who we want in the group. That's why we're going back to Japan. I've set up a Shadow Bladers branch here in Russia. Now I need to set one up in Japan… and the Darkstars are going to be that branch."**

"**So the Darkstars are going to become a part of the original Shadow Children?"**

**I look at Ken.**

"**I guess that's one way of looking at it."**

**I look up at the sky.**

"**Now, how are we going to get to Japan?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, I finally found my disk that I saved this chapter onto. Took me a whole freaking month... and it was in the last spot I thought to check. Well, actually, it was the first spot I looked, but I looked right at it and passed over it. Anyways, since I missed a whole month, I'll be putting two chapters out this time. Luckily, I remembered right where I had left off, so I was able to continue on to the next chapter. Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"**Master Kai. Is there anything you need?"**

**Kai glared at the servant who had dared to interrupt his thoughts. The servant flinched as he bowed and backed away, leaving Kai to his thoughts once again.**

"**Master Voltaire, sir."**

"**What is it."**

**Voltaire glared at the servant as the servant entered the room.**

"**It's the young Master Kai, sir. He's acting even more strangely than usual."**

**Voltaire stopped eating as the servant spoke.**

"**Is he coming down to dinner or not?"**

"**No Master Voltaire. He refuses to eat. He just sits on the bed glaring. He hasn't even changed from the clothes he wore upon arrival."**

**Voltaire lifted his head. It'd been three days since Kai had come back from the tournament in America and he'd stayed in his room the entire time. Voltaire thought Kai had at least been _eating_, but it seems as if he was wrong. What could cause Kai to act in such a manner he didn't know, but he was going to find out.**

"**Master Voltaire, sir? Are you alright?"**

"**Yes. But I'll be finishing dinner later. I must have a little talk with Kai."**

**As the servant nodded, Voltaire stood and strode away.**

**Kai didn't lift his head as the door opened. It was probably just another servant coming to bug him about changing, or asking if he was going to come down and eat. It was useless; he wasn't moving from the bed until he could figure out how he'd forgotten Nyru. And until he could figure out what to do about her.**

"**So Kai. Care to explain why you're doing this?"**

**Kai looked up, startled, at the sound of Voltaire's voice. Then his face settled back into it's impassive expression.**

"**Doing what?"**

"**You know well what I'm talking about. Locking yourself in your room, refusing to eat, staying in the same clothes from the day you came back. Are you trying to make some kind of point?"**

**Kai glared at Voltaire.**

"**No. I'm sorting through newly regained memories."**

**Voltaire snorted.**

"**You make it sound as is you've had amnesia."**

"**I guess I have. And thanks to her, I have them back."**

**Voltaire glared at Kai suspiciously.**

"**And who is this girl?"**

"**Someone who gave me back my memories of my earlier years – years you tried to hide from me!"**

**Voltaire was puzzled. Kai's earlier years were the years he was on the street. Who could have given him back those memories? He had sealed them himself, sealed them with Black Dranzer. He had only known Kai was alive because he had beaten the truth of Kai's existence out of Boris. Even then it had taken him years to find Kai. So how did Kai regain those memories.**

"**Who told of those years?" Voltaire demanded. "It had to have been someone from the Abbey. I sealed those memories myself, using Black Dranzer."**

**Kai looked at Voltaire in shock, before smirking.**

"**No. The person who told me didn't tell me. She reenacted my last memory of her, awakening all my other memories. The person who told me is none other then Nyru Hiwatari!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"**I have a little money on me. Not enough for a trip to Japan, but enough to find a place to stay until we can get the money."**

**I look at Saryia.**

"**What? We earn the money when we blade."**

**I nod, then motion at the inn down the street.**

"**Okay. It's cheap. We'll save money.**

**I watch as the others get ready for bed. As I watch Shunshe, my thoughts drift off to Kai.**

'**Oh Kai, where are you? What happened to the bond we shared when we were younger. We were inseparable.'**

**I smile as my thoughts drift further and further away.**

"_**Master Kai. Is there anything you need?"**_

_**I watch Kai as he glares at the servant who dares to interrupt his thoughts. The servant flinches as he bows and backs away, leaving Kai to his thoughts once again.**_

"_**Master Voltaire, sir."**_

_**I stare at the man I vaguely remember as my grandfather. I feel the chilling shiver go down my spine that I haven't felt since I first laid eyes on Boris. How I can be related to this man I don't know.**_

"_**What is it."**_

_**Voltaire glares at the servant as the servant enters the room. I feel sorry for the poor man. First my brother, now my grandfather; the poor man is getting glared at left and right. Do all the men in this family glare?**_

"_**It's the young Master Kai, sir. He's acting even more strangely than usual."**_

_**Gee, as if I didn't notice. Oh, wait… did he say more than usual? So this sort of behavior is normal for Kai? So if this is normal for Kai, what happened to the Kai I use to know?**_

_**Voltaire stops eating as the servant speaks.**_

"_**Is he coming down to dinner or not?"**_

_**I glare down at the man who's suppose to be my grandfather. What a prick. **_

"_**No Master Voltaire. He refuses to eat. He just sits on the bed glaring. He hasn't even changed from the clothes he wore upon arrival."**_

_**Voltaire lifts his head. For a momet,I'm afraid he knows I'm here.**_

"_**Master Voltaire, sir? Are you alright?"**_

"_**Yes. But I'll be finishing dinner later. I must have a little talk with Kai."**_

_**As the servant nods, Voltaire stands and strides away. I follow close behind.**_

_**Kai doesn't lift his head as the door opens. He probably thinks it's just another servant coming to bug him. He doesn't move.**_

"_**So Kai. Care to explain why you're doing this?"**_

_**Kai looks up, startled, at the sound of Voltaire's voice. Then his face settles back into it's impassive expression. I've seen that look a thousand times. I recognize it because it's the same one that stares back at me in the mirror.**_

"_**Doing what?"**_

"_**You know well what I'm talking about. Locking yourself in your room, refusing to eat, staying in the same clothes from the day you came back. Are you trying to make some kind of point?"**_

_**Kai glares at Voltaire. Now I'm curious. Kai hasn't eaten in three days? In fact now that I think about, three days ago was when he got his memories back. And I saw him in those clothes as well (not that one can really tell, since his clothes all look alike.)**_

"_**No. I'm sorting through newly regained memories."**_

_**Voltaire snorts. I nearly fall over; I never thought I'd hear anything of the sort coming from Voltaire.**_

"_**You make it sound as is you've had amnesia."**_

"_**I guess I have. And thanks to her, I have them back."**_

_**Voltaire glares at Kai suspiciously.**_

"_**And who is this girl?"**_

"_**Someone who gave me back my memories of my earlier years – years you tried to hide from me!"**_

_**Voltaire is puzzled. So am I. I can imagine Voltaire hide things from people, but time? That sounds rather hard.**_

"_**Who told of those years?" Voltaire demands. "It had to have been someone from the Abbey. I sealed those memories myself, using Black Dranzer."**_

_**Kai looks at Voltaire in shock, before smirking.**_

"_**No. The person who told me didn't tell me. She reenacted my last memory of her, awakening all my other memories. The person who told me is none other then Nyru Hiwatari!"**_

_**I stare at Voltaire. Black Dranzer? Who's Black Dranzer? And how did Voltaire seal Kai's memories with it. And Kai… Kai just told of my existence!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**I am soooooo sorry I didn't get this out on the first. I've been busy... my mom has been giving me alot of shit lately and on top of that, I misplaced my flash. Please forgive me. I've found a place to keep it that I wan't forget it or misplace it, and I hope that my future chapters of longer than this one... I hate putting out such short chapters. My muse has been giving me trouble lately... she's been running off, at least when it comes to this story. I'll try hard to keep working on this story, but right now, my muse keeps wandering to other stories that I've made, but haven't put out because I want to finish this one... I don't know if I'll be able to do that. Im thinking of putting a few of my other stories out, just to see how you guys like them...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Voltaire stared at Kai. He couldn't figure out if the boy was trying to pull a fast one or not. Voltaire had known Kai since he was a baby and he always seemed so serious. Maybe the rumor about Kai going insane when he lost his twin had some truth to it after all.**

**Kai smirked.**

"**You don't believe me. Well here's a little more for you. Nyru and I found that lab where Boris was working on extracting the Sacred Spirits of animals – one of your earlier labs that you were paying Boris to do the work in. Nyru and I found it – she blew it up."**

**Voltaire started laughing.**

"**Yes, she blew it up… and herself with it. Foolish girl."**

**The smirk stayed on Kai's face. It was starting to make Voltaire uncomfortable. It was like Kai knew something he didn't.**

"**Wrong. Nyru is still alive. You see, those animals that she so willing blew herself up for gave up their lives for her. Some protected her from the explosion, some protected her from the collapsing building and some even protected her from Boris. And each one that protected her now resides in her."**

**Voltaire looked at Kai. If what he was saying was true, than Kai had just (unknowingly) admitted that there was a chance that there was a more powerful blader than him. All Voltaire had to do was get his hands on Nyru.**

"**Say I do believe you. Where would Nyru be now?"**

**Voltaire looked at Kai intently. A sudden look of shock deep in Kai's eyes told him something was up.**

"**I don't know. Looking for someone to blade against I guess."**

**With that, Kai lay down and closed his eyes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I **really** want to apologize for not updating late month and for taking so long to update this month. My life has turned hectic lately. My family is causing chaos, my best friend was in the middle of Hurricane Issac, and to make matters worse... my comp is now threatening to crash on me. So I've been spending all my time trying to find out what's wrong with my comp and when I couldn't locate the promblem, I started backing up all my files onto a flash. So yeah... I'm going through hell. I mean, it takes me about a dozen tries before my comp decides to work and get past the damn loading screen. My bro says that it's either the CPU or the OS... I'm trying to get enough for a new comp, but I don't have alot of money right now... So if I suddenly stop updating, you know why. Damn comp died.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

**I wake up before the sun has even started to rise. Looking around, it takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust and I remember where I am. I decide to take a walk, knowing Kage knows my sleeping habits.**

**As I walk through the park, I ponder over the dream I had last night. I know it's more than a dream. It actually happened, I know it did. Sometimes, having a mental link like that can really be a blessing.**

**Well, I guess I have one problem solved – I am a Hiwatari, I guess I'll just go ask Voltaire if I can borrow some money for the flight there. But something else is nagging me – if I could just remember what it was.**

"**Nyru. There you are. We were just talking about how we're suppose to get to Japan."**

**I look at Ken as I come into the room.**

"**We're all making suggestions. Shunshe suggested we sneak on board." Kage says.**

"**Saryia suggested we dress up as attendants." says Ken.**

"**Shadou suggested we hide in the luggage." giggles Saryia.**

"**Kage suggested we act as Japanese Ministers." Shadou says, hooting.**

"**Ken suggested we act as foreign salesmen." Shunshe says quietly.**

**I look at each of them and smile.**

"**Ken, we can't act as foreign salesmen." I say smiling.**

"**Why not?"**

**The look on his face is comical.**

"**We don't have any goods to sell."**

"**Oh."**

**I turn to Kage.**

"**Kage we can't act as Japanese Ministers either."**

"**Why not?"**

**His confusion is understandable.**

"**Kage, think about it. Shadou, Saryia and Shunshe don't know Japanese. And also, we could get busted for impersonating a foreign minister."**

"**Oh yeah."**

**I turn to Shadou.**

"**Sorry Shadou, but we can't hide in the luggage either."**

"**Uh? Why not?"**

**The quizzical look on his face makes me smile.**

"**Because they scan everything before it's put on the plane."**

"**Oh."**

**I turn to Saryia. She starts speaking before I can even open my mouth.**

"**Your going to have a logical explanation for why we can't use my idea too, aren't you?"**

**I look at her and nod.**

"**Dressing as attendants is all fine and dandy until the real attendants come along and we're busted."**

**I turn to Shunshe.**

"**I can't really say anything about your idea accept this… find me a way to sneak onto a plane and I'll do it."**

**We all start laughing.**

"**So… you've shot all our ideas out of the sky. Do you have any Nyru?"**

**I look at Saryia.**

"**I have a couple. One that might work with Shunshe's." I say smiling.**

"**Let's hear 'em."**

"**Well, my first one is to sneak us all onto a nighttime flight to Japan. I can use my ability to control the shadows and bend them around us so we can sneak onto the plane, where we could hide in the luggage department on the flight over. Of course, it would take a lot of energy and I don't know if I could sneak us out."**

**I look at everyone and they glance at each other.**

"**Let's here your other idea before we decide."**

"**My other idea is that we could just go see my grandfather and ask him for the money. Of course considering the fact that I'm supposed to be dead…"**

**I let it hang. Five pairs of eyes look at me.**

"**What?"**

"**Why would you even suggest that? If you're suppose to be dead, shouldn't you keep your identity hidden for as long as you can?"**

**I look at Ken.**

"**You know, you're right. I have another idea. And it just might work."**

**I look at Kage and Ken.**

"**Kage, Ken. You two stay here. We're gonna get us some money for a trip to Japan."**

"**Okay. Remember the plan."**

**I look at Shunshe before heading up to the door and knocking. The man I from my dream answers it.**

"**Yes?"**

"**This is the Hiwatari residence, isn't it?" I ask.**

"**It is. Is there something I can do for you?"**

"**Unless your Kai Hiwatari, no. Please get him for us."**

"**Please come in. I'll be right back."**

**I watch as the man rushes off. In my mind I'm praying that when Kai sees me, he won't say my name.**

'**They're just going to have to leave. I have no time for Beybattles right now. I have to figure out why Voltaire has a sudden interest in Nyru. And I have to figure out what to do about her myself.'**

'**Well, you can figure it out now Kai, cause I'm here. Just please, whatever you do, don't say my name.'**

**I didn't mean for Kai to catch the thought, but I guess he did, because I hear the footsteps in the hall stop, then suddenly speed up. Then, I'm face to face with Kai.**

'**Amana. That's what I'm going by right now.'**

"**Amana. What are you doing here?"**

**From the look on Shadou's face, I can tell he's shocked Kai knows my alias.**

"**I was in the neighborhood and I figured I'd drop by. I brought some friends who you failed to keep up with." I say, motioning to Saryia Shadou and Shunshe.**

**Kai finally takes notice of them. I can see shock run through him as he looks at Shunshe. Did he know of her death? I'll have to ask him.**

"**Saryia. Shadou. Shunshe." he says, nodding as he says each name.**

"**Do you have some place we can talk _privately?_ Away from prying ears."**

**I look at Kai as I ask the question. He nods and turns away. I motion to the other three and I follow Kai.**

'**So Kai. How's life with Voltaire?'**

'**Don't ask.'**

'**You know, somehow I couldn't help but over see the commotion that happened last night.'**

**Kai looks over his shoulder, throwing me a questioning glace.**

'**You know, when you told Voltaire of your newly regained memories.'**

**Kai stops. Luckily, we're in front his room.**

"**In here."**

**I wait until everyone else is in before entering myself. As soon as the door is closed, Kai turns to me.**

"**How did you know of that?"**

"**I dreamt of it last night. Why?"**

"**How far did the dream go?"**

"**Right up until you told Voltaire who it was that gave you back you memories. Why?"**

**I look at Kai. He looks a little frightened.**

"**How much of the dream do you remember?"**

"**Most of it. You were in your room thinking. The servant interrupted your thinking and you glared at him. The servant left. He went and talked to Voltaire. Voltaire glared at the servant, which made me feel sorry for the servant. Voltaire came up here. You taunted Voltaire. Voltaire got mad. Said something about Dranzer. About sealing your memories away with Dranzer. And how someone at the Abbey had to have told you… which gets me thinking that Boris must've spilled the beans. You did some more taunting and then spilled the beans that the one that returned all your memories was me."**

**Kai looks at me, trying to process what I just said.**

"**Wait. Go back to that part about Dranzer. Tell it in full detail what you remember."**

**I look at Kai skeptically for a moment, but then close my eyes and try to tell him everything I remember. My breathing slows as I enter a meditive trance.**

"_**No. I'm sorting through newly regained memories."**_

"**You make it sound as if you've had amnesia."**

"_**I guess I have. And thanks to her, I have them back."**_

"**And who is this girl?"**

"_**Someone who gave me back my memories of my earlier years – years you tried to hide from me!"**_

"**Who told you of those years? It had to have been some one from the Abbey. I sealed those memories away myself, using Black Dranzer!"**

**My eyes snap open. Pain courses through my body.**

**_Don't fight it. Let it course through you. Feel the power it can give you. See what it does for you? It is making you stronger. Let it fill every pore of your being. Except it. Join it._**

**Infiniti's voice fills my ears. In the background, I can faintly hear Kai calling my name. I can see him but he seems to be getting further and further away. I reach out, hoping I can touch him. Then, I see nothing.**


	15. IMPORTANT Author's Note!

I'm really sorry for those of you who have been follow this story for so long or even those that are new to this story but really like it, but I'm afraid that this story is going to be on hiatus and may even be discontinued. I've recently got this account from a friend of mine who disappeared. She's the one who was writing this story, and I honestly don't know anything about Beyblade. I'm really sorry for those of you who have been faithfully following this story since she started it and those that may have just started reading it, but this story belongs to my friend, and I'm not going to try to continue it for her, especially since I know nothing about Beyblade and trying to write a story I know nothing about would be a dishonor not just to her memory but to this story. So until she comes back (if she even does) this story is on hiatus. Again, I apologize to those that have been reading this story.


End file.
